Annie, Are you OK?
by Rosefinch97
Summary: Charlie Weasley had it all. Loving family. Good grades. Close friends. The social status every boy wants. A promising career in Dragonology. Everything. But, in truth, there was on the Charlie did not have. The girl of his dream. Annie Ainsworth. However, it's hard to get the girl when the girl hates your guts... Rubbish summary, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Happy New Year! Harry Potter is my all time favourite book series, so here is my first fanfiction about it! Please note, the chapters in this are supposed to be short, so although the story takes long, it'll be easier for me to update more frequently. Thank you.**_

* * *

Everything in life happens for a reason. Some things are good, some are bad. But everything has an effect. It is important to not underestimate any minute in your life; it happened for a reason and therefore it will have a consequence. However insignificant the moment may seem, it happened for a reason. Life is like throwing a pebble into a pond. Every point in your life has an effect, which will alter what you do in later life. The ripples represent this. What you do at that moment will change the rest of your life. From then on, there is little you can do to change it. How you cope with it, however, is how you get through it. There are hundreds of 'pebbles' that can, no, will affect your life. Illness, death, financial crisis, even natural disasters. All these cause inevitable 'ripples' decide who you are. If you are brave or a coward. If you will be rich or poor. Free or trapped. Good or bad.

However, some of these events do happen by accident. Perhaps you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe, someone mistook you for someone else. But still, these events will decide who you will be. What your true nature is. Henry Stanley Haskins once said _'What lies behind us and what lies in front of us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us.'_ This quote is held close to my heart. My Mum would tell me this when I was upset. Your character is far more important than your past and future. Because, without character, emotions and feelings, what are we? Empty shells. Although they may mould us into what we are, you can't dwell on past events, or dread the future. You have to embrace each day like it's your last.

* * *

**_Please review._**


	2. 1st September 1984

_**Second Chapter, enjoy!**_

* * *

**_1st September 1984_**

Eleven year old, Annie Ainsworth stood in Kings Cross Station, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Hurry up, Daddy! We'll miss the train!" She said to her father, William Ainsworth, who was trying to find a trolley to put his daughter's luggage on.

"Calm down Annie. The train doesn't leave until elven o'clock. We have plenty of time." He said, pushing a trolley over to his daughter. He then lifted Annie's trunk on to it, while Annie placed her owl's cage on top. The Tawny owl screeched.

"Don't worry, Barney. I'll let you out soon enough." Annie reassured. She then turned to her father. "Come on, Daddy! Let's go."

Her father chuckled, amused at how much energy his daughter could have after she'd been up since five o'clock. They weaved through people rushing to get to their trains on time. Annie pushed the trolley, while her father half ran to keep up with her. When they reached the wall between the large plastic numbers nine and ten, they stopped.

"What platform does your ticket say, Annie?" William asked. Annie fished her ticket out of her jacket pocket and looked at it. She frowned.

"Daddy, I think they made a mistake on the ticket." "How so?" William asked. "Well, the ticket says Platform Nine and Three Quarters!" Annie exclaimed. Suddenly she felt sick. What if this was someone's twisted idea of a joke? What if everyone back at school knew about it, and would laugh at her when she went back? A school for magic, how could she have been so stupid?

"That's no mistake." A small voice said. Annie and William looked round and saw a small red head boy with freckles, around four years old looking at them.

"Little boy, where are your parents?" William said, kneeling down to the boy's height. The boy looked over his shoulder to where a large family full of red heads stood.

"Mum and Dad are making sure Charlie has everything before we go through the barrier."

"What barrier?" Annie asked curiously. The boy looked around cautiously.

"The barrier that keeps the muggles out."

"Muggles?" William asked. The boy nodded.

"People who can do magic. But we're wizards. We can do magic. I get to go to Hogwarts when I'm older and learn how to do magic."

"That's where I'm going." Annie exclaimed. The boy smiled.

"Do you want me to get my Dad? He can show you how to get to the platform."

"Thank you" Annie smiled. The boy grinned and ran over to the tall man with red hair that was thinning. The little boy tugged on the man's robes and quickly explained what was going on. He then turned and pointed toward Annie and her father. Imminently, the man's face lit up and her hurried across to the Ainsworths.

"Hello!" The man exclaimed. "Arthur Weasley, pleased to meet you." He stuck his hand out and William shook it.

"William Ainsworth, and this is my daughter Annie."

"Nice to meet you." Annie said shyly.

"Ron says that you don't know how to get on to the platform?" Mr Weasley said.

"Oh yes. The Professor who visited us forgot to mention it. I hope we're not being a bother."

"Oh, no bother at all! Our second son, Charlie, is attending Hogwarts this year, as in our eldest, Bill. Are you going in to first year?" Arthur asked Annie. She nodded. "So, you're muggles?" Mr Weasley asked William.

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"I love muggles. There so fascinating. I work in the Misuse of Muggle artefacts office in the Ministry of Magic. Where do you work?" William was about to reply when a red headed woman came bustling over, followed by four children.

"Arthur! Where did you go? We have to get- Oh! Hello there! And who might you be?" She asked.

"William Ainsworth. This is my daughter Annie. She's starting Hogwarts this year and we didn't know how to get on to the platform. Your son and husband were just telling us how to."

"Well that's very nice of them." She replied. She then turned to Mr Weasley. "Dear, we have to hurry along. Ginny's getting restless and you have to be at work soon."

"Alright dear. Well then, I suppose I'd best show you how to get onto the platform!" Mr Weasley said, turning back to the Ainsworths. "You walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten. Don't worry, it's magic so no one will hurt themselves." He added at their alarmed looks.

"Well, thank you very much. And to answer your question, I own my own restaurant up North." William said proudly. Annie smiled, her father had worked hard on opening and managing the restaurant and was very proud of it.

"No problem. I hope you have a good time at Hogwarts, Annie."

"Thank you, Mr Weasley." Annie said. Mr Weasley smiled, said goodbye and followed his wife towards the wall. One minute they were there, the next, they were gone.

"Come on Annie. Let's go." William said. Annie looked at the wall. Her feet were uncontrollable she couldn't stop them. The wall was getting closer. And closer. Annie held her breath and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the wall. But it never came. She open her eyes and saw a scarlet steam train, with a sign that read 'Hogwarts Express'. Around her, was hundreds of other students with their families, milling around and saying goodbyes. William appeared next to her.

"Well, this is very overwhelming, isn't it? Come on, let's get you sorted." He led her through the crowds of people, towards the empty compartments near the end of the train.

"Well, is this alright for you?"

"Yes Daddy, its fine." William sighed.

"I'm going to miss you, sweetheart."

"I'll miss you too, Daddy. I'll send you loads of letters, though!" William raised an eyebrow.

"One every day?"

"Well, maybe not every day but-" William laughed and so did Annie. It was hard raising his daughter after his wife died, but somehow he managed. Annie was exactly like her mother. Smiling, he hugged her.

"Make sure you don't burn down the restaurant, Daddy." Annie said.

"Now don't you worry about me. Enjoy yourself."

"I will, Daddy." William helped Annie lift her trunk into an empty compartment and returned to the platform.

"Work hard." He said. "Make lots of friends. And enjoy yourself. Love you."

"I love you too Daddy."

* * *

_**Please review.**_


	3. 1st September 1984 Part 2

_**Hi again. Thank you to the people who have read and either followed or favourited this fanfiction. It's only been up for twelve hours and already it has 2 follows, 1 fav, and 34 reads. Please keep them coming and please review!**_

* * *

_All our dreams can come true- if we have the courage to pursue them_

_** -Walt Disney**_

* * *

**_1st September 1984_**

After she'd said goodbye, Annie returned to the compartment. As the conductor's whistle rang from somewhere on the station, and Annie started to wave furiously as the train slowly picked up speed. She waved until she could no longer see the outline of her father. Annie sighed, feeling slightly homesick. She opened her trunk and took out her copy of Alice in Wonderland. It had been her mother's and it was one of her most treasured possessions. Curling up on the seat next to the window, she began to read. It wasn't long, however, before the compartment door opened. A girl, clearly a first year like Annie stood in the doorway.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" She asked unsurely.

"Of course." Annie replied, smiling. Relief flooded on to the girl's face, and she dragged her trunk in, placing it on the baggage rail.

"My name's Nymphadora Tonks, but I prefer to be called Tonks. My mother's a bit of an idiot when I come to names."

"I think it's pretty. I've never met anyone called Nymphadora. My name's Annie Ainsworth. Annie's a pretty common name." They both laughed.

"Yep, you're right. I've met someone called Annie before."

"Well, you get the honour of being the first person I've met called Nymphadora."

"What an honour!" The girl said, theatrically throwing her hands in the air. The two girls laughed again. "But seriously, call me Tonks."

"Alright, Tonks."

"Hey, you're catching on."

Annie looked at the girl, Tonks. She had light brown hair, dark twinkling eyes and a pale heart shaped face. But, all of a sudden, her hair appeared to be turning pink.

"Umm…Your hair is going pink." Annie said slowly, so the girl wasn't spooked. However, her reaction was not how Annie thought it would be. Tonks just picked up a strand of the now all pink hair and looked at it.

"Oh well, so much for keeping it a secret."

"Keeping what a secret?" Tonks just looked at Annie and smiled.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus." Tonks said proudly. "It means I can change my appearance at will." She explained in response to Annie's confused look.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Annie exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is." Tonks blushed. "Hey, watch this!"

Annie watched as Tonks closed her eyes and screwed up her face, almost like she was deep in thought. Then, her features started to change. Tonks' pink hair slowly turn blonde and got curlier and her face structure changed. When Tonks opened her eyes, revealing chocolate brown eyes instead of the dark, twinkling eyes, it was like Annie was looking in a mirror.

"Y-You look just like me!"

"I know! Don't I look pretty?" Annie blushed and Tonks changed her face back.

"So then," Tonks said. "What house do you want to be sorted into?"

"I'm not sure. I've only read about them, but I don't really think I fit in to any. Where do you want to be sorted to?" Annie asked.

"Either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. They sound like the best. My Dad was in Hufflepuff but my mum was in Slytherin. But don't worry, she's not an evil witch. She even got disowned because she married a muggle born."

"Aww, that's quite romantic." Tonks made a face.

"It's not when they remind you every day. What houses were your parents in?"

"My Dad's a muggle."

"Really? My Dad's muggle born so I have muggle grandparents. What about your Mum?"

Annie went quiet.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tonks asked looking worried.

"My Mum died when I was little." She replied quietly.

"I am so sorry! Really, I didn't know! I always say something stupid-"

"Tonks, seriously, it's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I've still got Dad."

"Okay. Hey, Annie?"

"Yeah Tonks?"

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here. Even if we're put into different houses."

"Thanks Tonks."

"…What do you want to be when you're older?"

"I'm not sure. I know I want to do something to do with magic and helping people."

Tonks nodded.

"Maybe you could be a healer. It's sort of the magical version of a muggle doctor."

"Hmm…Maybe."

"I want to be an Auror." Tonks said proudly.

"What's that?"

"They're specially trained officers who catch dark wizards."

"That sounds cool. So they're like police?"

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence until Tonks asked;

"Do you want to play Exploding Snap?"

"What's that?"

Tonks looked at her, dumbfounded.

"You've never heard of Exploding Snap?" Annie shook her head.

"No, I've heard of Snap though."

"Oh, the muggle game! Yeah, I once played that with Dad. Exploding Snap is a lot similar though. And more fun."

"Ok, how do you play?"

The two girls then spent the rest of the train ride playing exploding snap, oblivious to the world outside the compartment.

* * *

_**Please review.**_


	4. 1st September 1984 Part 3

**_This story has been published for fifteen hours. In these fifteen hours, I have so far posted three chapters. This story already has one review, 3 follows, 2 favs, and exactly 2,300 words. Please, continue with this. Watching 50 Greatest Harry Potter Moments is very inspiring. Also, the new series of Sherlock is on tonight. I'm going to watch it, so this fanfic could be update a few more times today while I'm waiting for it._**

* * *

_To the world you may be just one person, but to one person you may be the world._

_**-Brandi Snyder**_

* * *

**_1_****_ST_****_ September 1984_**

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit upon the stool to be sorted." Professor McGonagall said. Annie stood next to Tonks, both nervous and dressed in their plain school robes. On her other side, a boy with red hair stood next to her. Probably related to little Ron and Mr Weasley, Annie thought. They, along with the other first years, where stood in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Around them, where the four house tables, as well as the long staff table at the front of the hall. A long stool stood before the first years, on it was a thread bare hat. At the sight of this, Annie relaxed. She and Tonks did not know what to expect for the sorting. There was a rumour going round that they had to fight a troll! Needless to say, Annie was relieved when she saw the hat.

"Ainsworth, Annie!" Professor McGonagall said. Oh no, that's me, Annie thought. Tonks gave her a small, encouraging nudge and Annie walked through the crowd. Just stay calm, she thought. You just have to put on a hat. Annie sat on the chair, and place the hat on her head. It was so big that it covered Annie's eyes.

"First one this year." A voice said. No, the hat said. The hat was speaking. "Let's see, brave, loyal, quite intelligent, you value friendship. Hard working, willing to listen to the truth, very kind. You belong in-

HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hat shouted. The table on the far right cheered loudly, so Annie took off the hat and half ran to the Hufflepuff table. She sat next to a smiling fifth year who moved up the table to make room. Around five other first years joined the Hufflepuff table before 'Tonks, Nymphadora' was announced. Annie watched eagerly as her friend was sorted.

'HUFFLEPUFF!' The hat cried. Annie clapped loudly as Tonks came to sit next to her, tripping at the last minute. Thankfully, not many people saw. Tonks sat next to Annie as they watched the rest of the sorting. The last person to be sorted was 'Weasley, Charles'. Definitely related to Mr Weasley, Annie thought. The moment the hat touched his flaming red hair, the hat cried 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Annie and Tonks talked to all the other Hufflepuffs. Annie was marvelled by the food that appeared seemingly out of thin air. It was nice, but not as nice as the food from the restaurant. At one point, Tonks turned to Annie and said; "You know what? I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

_**Please Review**_


	5. 3rd September 1984

_**Last update of the day. This is it, the reason why Annie hates Charlie Weasley. It may seem a bit pathetic but I'm not the best at these sort of things. The spell in this chapter was from a website on the internet. **_

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing but my OC, Annie**_

* * *

_Mistakes are always forgiveable, if one has the courage to admit them._

_**- Bruce Lee**_

* * *

**_3_****_rd_****_ September 1984_**

Annie and Tonks stood outside the Transfiguration classroom with their fellow Hufflepuffs and the other first years from the three other houses. They all stood close to people from their own houses, Annie especially. Professor McGonagall let them into the classroom but made them all stand at the back of the classroom.

"Transfiguration is one of the more complex subjects you will learn." She said. "It requires hard work and dedication. Anyone who is not prepared to work to their limit of their capabilities should leave now."

No one moved so she continued.

"As your year is the smallest Hogwarts has seen for at least fifty years, all four houses will have the same timetable. Usually, only two houses would be in this lesson. Also, our Headmaster wants to promote house unity, so in this lesson, I will sit you next to someone of a different house."

Annie stood patiently as the Professor called up different people and sat them at desks. Tonks was one of the first people to be called. When she left, she offered Annie one last encouraging smile.

"Now," Professor McGonagall said. "Macmillan, Flint, Ainsworth and Weasley. That row there, please. And in that order."

Annie walked to her seat, dumped her bag and sat down. Charlie Weasley sat next to Annie, on her right, while a blonde hair boy sat on her left. He gave her a disgusted look, almost as if she smelt. Professor McGonagall started off her lesson by transfiguring her desk into a pig and back. This earned a lot of applause of the class. All except, the boy next to Annie. He wore an arrogant smirk on his face, almost as if he thought he was too good for this lesson. For the first lesson, Professor McGonagall gave them all a match and everyone had to try and transfigure it into a needle. After a few attempts, Annie managed to do it.

"Well done, Miss Ainsworth. You have no homework. Please, help Mr Weasley with his matchstick." Annie turned to Charlie who was reciting the spell.

"Igniculus Veracum" He kept repeating, waving his wand in the air. Annie frowned.

"You're saying it wrong." She said quietly. Charlie suddenly stopped and turned to look at her.

"What?" He said.

"The spell? You're saying it wrong. You're saying it Ig-ni-CU-lus Ver-ac-UM when really it's Ig-NI-cu-lus Ver-AC-um." Charlie went bright red.

"No one like's a know-it-all." He scowled. Annie went silent, tears in her eyes. She hate being called names. She had thought he would have been nicer, what with being a Weasley. Her lip curled.

"Fine then. I won't help you."

She stayed silent for the rest of the lesson, arms folded, refusing to talk the Charlie. When the bell signalling the end of the lesson rang, Annie had already packed away her books so she made a beeline for the door. Unfortunately, she was not the only one. She bumped into someone, causing her to fall over. Standing over her, was Flint, the Slytherin boy she had to sit next to. He was handsome, there was no question about that. Dark blonde hair, blue eyes, tall in height, he reminded her of one of the boys at her muggle school. The next words he said reminded her even more of the boys. The boys who used to bully her. Instead of helping her up, or picking her things up for her, he just glared at her.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood." He growled, before stalking off. Yet again, Annie had tears in her eyes. She quickly got up, dusted off her robes and began to pick up the books that had fallen out of her bag. Someone else began to help but when Annie looked up, it was the last person she wanted to see.

"What do you want? Here to rub it in my face?" Charlie Weasley stood in front of her, squirming awkwardly.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened. I over reacted but no one deserves to be called a Mudblood, no even you-"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Charlie squirmed even more.

"Nothing! I just think-"

"I don't give a damn about what you think. Just leave me alone!" Annie exclaimed before storming off. She nearly walked into Tonks, but Tonks quickly jumped out of the way.

"Annie, are you okay?" Tonks asked. Annie quickly shook her head and explained what had happened. "Look, Annie, boys are idiots! Who needs them? Certainly not us."

"Yeah, boys are idiots." Annie agreed, drying her eyes on her sleeve. "Who needs them?"

* * *

**_Please Review._**


	6. 1st September 1988

_**Hello again. Your update for the day. Hope you enjoy it. I hope I have the canon characters written well, their sometimes hard to write. I own nothing but my OC characters.**_

* * *

_A man is like a cat; chase him and he will run - sit still and ignore him and he'll come purring at your feet.  
__**- Helen Rowland.**_

* * *

**_1_****_st_****_ September 1988_**

"Look at you, Miss Hufflepuff prefect!" Tonks said, walking up behind Annie, who was saying goodbye to her father.

"We all knew you wouldn't get it, the amount of trouble you get in to." Annie replied, turning to face Tonks.

"Well, at least now I'll get less detentions!" Tonks laughed, as did Annie and her father.

"I'll see you at Christmas, Daddy." Annie said, hugging him goodbye.

"Bye, sweetheart. Don't give her too many detentions!" He said, motioning to Tonks, who grabbed Annie's had and dragged her towards the train.

"Where are we going?" Annie asked.

"The compartment!"

"But I have to go to the prefect's meeting!"

"Yeah, but I need someone to walk with!" Annie rolled her eyes, but said nothing. She had gotten used to Tonks' antics over the years.

"Got any plans for Quidditch this year, oh fearless leader?"

"Yes actually. You seeker, me chaser. Who knows for the other positions?"

"Tonks! We have to win this year! Then we can so rub it in Gryffindor's face! They've won too many times."

"I know. But I'd rather Gryffindor win than Slytherin." Tonks reasoned.

"I think I'd rather Slytherin win. Charlie Weasley is Captain of Gryffindor and his head's already large enough as it is!"

"You're still holding that against him?"

"Yes. Now start think about the Quidditch team! We have to win!"

"I agree with you about winning, not so much you're whole feud with Charlie Weasley. I still think you fancy him."

"Tonks! How could you even say that?!"

"Just my personal opinion!" They reached their usual compartment. All of their stuff was already there.

"Okay, you can go now."

"What, that's the good bye I get?" Annie joked.

"Yep. But don't put me in detention for it, Miss Prefect!" Tonks laughed. "Okay then, see you later. Enjoy your whole prefect meeting thing."

"Thanks. And you start thinking about Quidditch try outs!" Annie called as she walked away. She could hear Tonks mutter and Annie laughed.

The prefect compartment was at the other end of the train. Annie began to walk towards it, passing numerous of excited students, ranging from first years who ran round excitedly, to seventh years, who were making the most of their last year. Before going into the meeting, Annie stopped to check her appearance. She had changed a lot since first year, over the summer especially. Her blonde hair hung in pretty ringlets which fell to just below her shoulders, her face was smooth and spot free, and the spark in her chocolate brown eyes seemed to light up her face when smiled. Sighing she walked into the compartment. With the exception of the Head Boy and Girl, who were talking quietly in the corner, there was only one other prefect in the compartment. Much to her chagrin, the other prefect was Charlie Weasley.

Now, what you need to know is that Annie did not intentionally hold a grudge against him. In fact, on multiple occasions, she had in fact tried to look past the incident in that first year Transfiguration lesson, but whenever Charlie Weasley opened his mouth, Annie had an urge to slap him. But there was a good reason. You see, every word Annie had heard him utter was something very self-centred and to do with nothing but him. About how was going to be a great Dragonologist. How, thanks to his brilliant catch, Gryffindor won the house cup. Every time Annie saw him, that's all he would talk about. And now, there he was, sitting lazily on a seat, arrogant smirk on his face. Annie tried to ignore him, so she walked straight past him, and sat on a chair on the opposite side of the compartment. Charlie, however, clearly wanted to talk.

"Hey Ainsworth, good summer?" He'd say, or "Ainsworth, have you done the homework for Kettleburn? I haven't!"

Annie clenched her fists tightly. To be polite, she answered with short, curt responses. All she wanted to was to go over there and slap him. How could he have not do the homework for the one subject he clearly needed? Did he want to be a Dragonologist or not? Fortunately, Annie was saved when her fellow Hufflepuff prefect walked in, Adam Cartwright. When he saw Annie, he smiled widely.

"Hi Annie! Good summer?"

"Hi Adam. Yeah it was alright, I just helped round the restaurant. How was your summer?" Just as Adam was about to reply, Charlie cut him off.

"Oi, Cartwright! We were having a private conversation before you interrupted it!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, I'll just sit down-"

"Don't worry about it Adam. Weasley was finished anyway." Annie said to Adam, clearly trying to ignore Charlie.

"What?! No we weren't! We-" Charlie began but he was quickly silenced by a murderous look from Annie. Instead, he grumbled to himself as Annie and Adam chatted away.

Soon, the compartment began to fill up with other prefects. It wasn't long before the Head Boy and Girl silenced them and began the meeting. Annie didn't recognise the Head Girl, a seventh year Ravenclaw, but she recognised the Head Boy. Bill Weasley, Charlie's older brother.

"Right. Hello then. I'm Bill Weasley, Head boy. This is Lacey Abrams, the Head Girl. To all the new prefects, welcome, and congratulations on becoming prefects." He turned to look at Lacey, who nodded.

"Being a prefect," She said. "Is not as easy as you may think it is. Yes, you are allowed to take away points and give out detentions, if, and only if, there is a valid reason. As a prefect, it is your responsibility to ensure that anyone, no matter their age or house, feels happy and safe in Hogwarts. If you abuse this power, your prefect privileges will be revoked."

"If you have any questions," Bill said. "Come and speak to either Lacey or myself. We're always, willing to listen to any problems you may have."

Across the compartment, Annie saw Charlie scoff and roll his eyes.

"As prefect," Bill continued. "It is our job to patrol the corridors of the school, make sure that first years settle in properly, and to help with seasonal tasks like putting up the Christmas decorations."

"Also, you all have access to the Prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor." Lacey added. "Any questions?" She asked, but no one raised their hand.

"Great. Oh, and one last thing." Bill said. "The Headmaster wants the prefects to promote house unity so when we're at school, you will be doing your patrols with a prefect from another house."

Oh no, Annie said, her heart sinking. She saw Charlie Weasley straighten up slightly and begin to pay more attention. Bill began to read names of a list, pairing up different prefects. The two things they both had in common was that the combinations were boy-girl, and both were from the same year. Bill then turned to face Annie.

"Annie Ainsworth?" He asked and she nodded. "Good, you're with-" His eyes scanned over the list. "Charlie Weasley."

Annie internally groaned. From across the room, she could have sworn she saw Charlie grin widely.

* * *

_**Please review.**_


	7. 3rd March 1989

_**Here is the first of two chapter updates today. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

_Alone we can do so little; together we can do so much_

_**-Helen Keller**_

* * *

**_3_****_th_****_ March 1989_**

"Alright! Is everyone ready?" Tonks asked the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

The whole team, Annie included, where sitting in the Hufflepuff changing rooms, waiting for the game to begin. Tonks stood in front of the team, dressed in her canary yellow Quidditch robes. Annie was sitting next to Michael McMillian and Daisy Melbourne, the other two chasers. Daisy was in sixth year, while Michael was in fifth, like Annie and Tonks. The two beaters, Simon Bennet and Alastair Smith, sat on the other side of Michael while the keeper, Jack Cauldwell, sat next to Daisy. Simon and Alastair were both in forth year and Jack was in seventh year.

A chorus of 'Yes's' went around the room and Tonks smiled.

"Okay! So, we're playing Gryffindor today and if we want to win the House Cup, we _have _to bet them today. We only just won against Ravenclaw and we have to be in a good position for when we play Slytherin. Annie, make sure you catch the snitch when we're at least 50 points up."

Annie nodded and Tonks continued.

"Right then. No one end up in the hospital or I'll kill them!" She threatened and everyone burst out laughing. "What?" She asked.

"Tonks, we all know that if anyone will end up in the hospital wing, it'll be you!" Annie explained. Tonks blushed.

"Oh alright then. But seriously, play carefully!"

They all followed Tonks out of the changing room and on to the Quidditch pitch. Annie was right behind her, carrying her broomstick, a Comet 260. Her father had bought it for her when she was made prefect, replacing her old Cleansweep Five. Madam Hooch was refereeing the game. Annie shuddered at the memory of Professor Snape refereeing the Hufflepuff vs Slytherin match the previous year. Needless to say, they did not win. The Hufflepuff team took their positions on the field, while the Gryffindors did the same.

"Captains, shake hands!" Madam Hooch said. Tonks walked forward, as did Charlie Weasley. Tonks kept her face expressionless while Charlie smirked. For a second, his eyes flickered towards Annie, who kept her head forward and ignored him.

"Mount your brooms, please!"

Annie gripped the handle and scrambled on to her broom. The whistle rang shrilly, and Annie kicked off the ground, along with all the other players.

"And the Quaffle is taken by Nymphadora Tonks, who passes it to Daisy Melbourne." The commentator, Elsa Wilson – a Seventh year Ravenclaw – announced. "Followed by a neat pass to McMillian. McMillian takes his aim, and Gryffindor Keeper, Oliver Wood –misses – That's 10 points to Hufflepuff!"

The cheers of the Hufflepuff crowds filled the stadium. Annie hovered around, keeping an eye out for the snitch, and Charlie Weasley, who was keeping close to her. Hufflepuff scored another four goals while Gryffindor scored three. 50 to 30. Annie knew she would have to find the snitch now, before Gryffindor over took them. Annie looked frantically round the pitch, searching for the small gold ball. Then…There! There it was, hovering near to one of the spectator stands. She looked around and saw that Charlie hadn't seen it yet. It was now or never, she had to get it before he did.

Not wasting a second, Annie leaned forward and shot off towards the golden glimmer in the distance. She was certain that Charlie had seen it now, or that he was following her. Come on, she thought. You can do this! She was nearly there. Annie could hear the cheers of the crowd, willing her to catch the snitch. Just a few more meters, she thought. They were very high up. It's a good thing I'm not scared of height, Annie said in her head.

Just as her hand clasped the golden snitch, she felt something (or someone), crash into her. Hand still clamped round the snitch, she fell from her broom. She was falling. And screaming. Annie saw the grass coming towards her so she closed her eyes and everything went black.

* * *

_**Please review.**_


	8. 6th March 1989

_**Second chapter. Please enjoy! P.S. I made up Charlie's middle name.**_

* * *

_"The best revenge is to be unlike him who performed the injury."_

_** -Marcus Aurelius**_

* * *

**_6_****_th_****_ March 1989_**

"Annie? Annie, wake up." A voice said. Annie tried to open her eyes, but it was like they were glued shut. She couldn't move. She couldn't feel her fingers. Everything was black. After a while, a tingling sensation went through her body and she slowly began to regain control. She could feel her fingers move at her command and she tried to open her eyes again. After a few attempts, her eyes fluttered open and Annie groaned at what she saw. She was in the Hospital Wing.

"About time!" Annie heard the familiar voice of Tonks say. Annie rolled her eyes and grinned. Tonks was sitting in the chair next to her bed, reading the copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages, _Annie had gotten Tonks for Christmas. "Annie, are you ok?" Tonks asked.

"Urgh, what happened? How long have I been out for?" Annie groaned.

"Well, do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Good news I guess?"

"We won the match!" Tonks cried happily. "All because of you!"

Annie chuckled. Trust Tonks to make light of a bad situation.

"OK, and the bad news?" Annie asked, a little unsurely.

"Charlie Weasley accidentally crashed into you, causing you to fall about, what? 50 feet? So, now you have to spend all weekend in the Hospital wing!"

"What day is it now?"

"Monday morning." Tonks said simply. "Madam Pomfrey says that you have to take your medication, then you're free to go."

Annie smiled and looked at the clock. If they we're quick, they could still make it to breakfast in time. Madam Pomfrey soon came round, check Annie's vital signs, gave her a cup of vile tasting medicine, and sent Annie on her way. Tonks wrapped an arm around Annie's waist, as Annie was still a bit wobbly on her legs when walking. They soon, however, made it to the Great Hall with no problems.

The minute the two walked into the Great Hall, loud applause sound from the Hufflepuff table. Annie grinned, as did Tonks.

"See? Even when you fall off your broom you still managed to win the game for us!" Tonks exclaimed and Annie laughed.

They took their usual seats and immediately numerous Hufflepuffs came over to congratulate Annie.

"Great catch, Annie." Adam said, sitting in the seat next to her. "But we were all really worried about you when you fell. Some of the first years thought you were dead!"

"Well, I'm happy I'm not." Annie smiled, sipping her pumpkin juice.

"Come on, Annie. Madam Pomfrey said you have to eat." Tonks said, pushing a plate of toast towards her. Annie stuck her tongue out, jokingly, but began to eat the toast. Everyone was quite for a few minutes, until Tonks started speaking again.

"Look who it is." She said, pointing at a figure who had walked into the Great Hall. Annie looked up and saw Charlie Weasley walk in, closely followed by his two brothers. Charlie's eyes scanned the Hufflepuff table until his gaze fell upon Annie. He began to walk towards her until he was pulled back by his older brother. Bill whispered what looked like stern words into his brothers ears before sitting down at the Gryffindor table. Although hesitant, Charlie sulked after him.

"He came in to the Hospital Wing, you know." Tonks said. Annie broke her gaze and turned to face her.

"What?"

"After the accident. He came to see you."

"Why?"

Tonks shrugged.

"Don't know. Probably to apologise. However, he didn't get close enough to."

"How so?"

"Wouldn't let him. Threaten to jinx him if he tried."

"Tonks! You know, he could have given you a detention. He is a prefect."

"Don't care. Anyway, I think Professor Sprout would have let me off. He's kind of Hufflepuff enemy number one right now."

Annie laughed.

"You're a great friend, did you know that?"

"Yep. Best friend number one, me."

Annie just smiled and went back to eating her breakfast. It wasn't long before owls arrived with the post. Barney, Annie's owl landed, with a worried letter from her father. She was in the middle of reading it, when she was distracted by a rather large voice.

"CHARLES SEPITMUS WEASLEY!" The voice rang out through the Hall. All attention was directed to the Gryffindor table were a red face Charlie Weasley sat. In front of him, was a scarlet red howler.

"This should be good." Tonks muttered.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT THAT POOR GIRL! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER! I AM ABOSLUTLY DISGUSTED WITH YOU! WHY, I SHOULD STOP LETTING YOU PLAY QUIDDITCH ENTIRLY!"

A collective gasp sounded from the Gryffindor table.

"-AND WHAT AN EXAMPLE TO SET TO YOUR SIBLINGS! IT IS SUCH BAD SPORTSMANSHIP TO KNOCK YOUR OPPONENT OUT OF THE SKY WHEN YOU HAVE SEEN THEY HAVE THE SNITCH! YOU MARCH YOU TO THAT HOSPITAL WING AND APOLOGISE TO THAT GIRL THIS INSTANT! YOU SHOULD HAVE APOLOGISED ALREADY IF IT WASN'T FOR THE FACT THAT'S SHE'S UNCONSIOUS! WHEN YOU GET HOME, YOUR BROOM PRIVLEDGES ARE REVOCKED, YOUNG MAN! DON'T YOU PUT EVEN ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, CHARLES WEASLEY!"

The Howler then exploded, leaving a mess of burnt paper around Charlie, whose face was red and terrified.

* * *

_**Please review.**_


	9. 10th March 1989 Part One

_**This is the first of three updates because I probably won't be able to update tomorrow. Please enjoy.**_

* * *

_People don't just get upset. They contribute to their upsetness  
__** -Albert Ellis**_

* * *

**_8_****_th_****_ March 1989_**

Annie was late. Very late. She ran past little first years, trying not to knock them over, in hope that she would make it in time for patrols. At the moment, it didn't look very likely. But still, she had to try. Tonight's patrol was with Charlie Weasley, much to Annie's joy. If she arrived late, he would never let her forget it. Usually, she was early for patrols but after last lesson – Divination- her leg was hurting from the long walk. Although mostly healed, Annie still experience periods of pain in her leg that she had landed on, along with a big, purple bruise. Tonks had urged her to go back to the Hospital Wing, but Annie waved it off. She didn't want to trouble Madam Pomfrey, who was busy enough, or receive any more pity than she already had.

Annie checked her watch quickly. She had five minutes to get to the sixth floor. Why did she decide to stop by the common room? She just had to be dragged into that game of Exploding Snap, didn't she? Dodging some third year Gryffindors on their way to the library, Annie reached the third floor. Just three more floors to go. Annie groaned. It seemed to take forever, but Annie finally reached the sixth floor. She groaned, however, at the sight which met her eyes.

There stood Charlie Weasley, lazily leaning against the wall, not a care in the world. When he saw Annie, his eyes lit up.

"You're not usually late, Ainsworth." He smirked.

"Yeah? Well you usually are. Snitch on me and I'll tell your brother just how many times you've been late, or just not bother to show up." Annie snapped. Charlie held his hands up in defence.

"Ok! Calm down. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Come on, we'll start up the Towers, then patrol round the floors." Annie said.

"Sounds good to me." Charlie replied.

They started walking up towards Gryffindor Tower, up the Grand Staircase. Annie was careful not trip up on the vanishing step. After the amount of times that Tonks had tripped up on it, Annie began to memorise where it appeared.

"So then…" Charlie said.

"What?" Annie said, irritated. She did not need this. She had a splitting head ache, her leg was aching and she felt dizzy. On top of all that, she had a ton of homework to catch up on, and revision of her O. .

"Nothing. Just making conversation. You know, being friendly."

Annie nodded stiffly and went back to being silent. It was obvious that Charlie wanted to talk though.

"What did you make of last week's Care of Magical Creatures lesson?"

"It was good."

"Yeah. It would have been better if I could see the Thestrals, though. You know, to study them. Although, there supposed to be bad omens, according to Trelawney."

"I think they're misunderstood." Charlie stopped to look at her, eyebrows raised.

"You can see them?"

"Yes." Annie replied quietly.

"Who did you see die?"

"…My Mum."

Charlie was silent for a minute.

"Look, I'm sorry for asking. And I'm sorry about the whole Quidditch thing."

"It's alright. You didn't know." Annie walked ahead, leaving Charlie behind, but he quickly caught up.

"Annie are you ok?" He asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine." Annie replied quickly.

"Are you sure? You don't look it."

"I said I'm fine!" Annie snapped, quieting Charlie. "Oh…I'm sorry. It's just I have a killer head ache and-"

"Annie, look out!" Charlie shouted. Annie's landed on a vanishing step, which obviously vanished causing Annie to slip and fall, banging her hair on the step above.

"Annie, are you ok?!" Charlie's garbled words were the last things she heard before she fell into darkness.

* * *

_**Please review.**_


	10. 10th March 1989 Part Two

_**Second update. Hope Charlie doesn't seem a bit too OCC. In this chapter, it's his POV so you get to hear about his feelings! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves._

_**-Federico Garcia Lorca**_

* * *

_**10th March 1989**_

Charlie Weasley, for the first time in his life, did not know what to do. Now, for those who knew Charlie Weasley, this was a first. Although he never planned anything, Charlie usually managed to make the most of a situation, and pull everything out of the bag at the last minute. Now, however, was not one of these moments. Laying in front of him, was an unconscious girl. To most people, this would be a simple thing to fix, you would check to see if the girl was alright, and take her to someone who could care for her. However, when this girl hated your guts, it tends to make things a bit harder. Especially when a few days previous, you accidentally knocked her off her broom, causing her to be unconscious for the entire weekend. Needless to say, Charlie was faced with quite a big problem.

It also didn't help when said boy had one of the biggest crushes on the girl. Yes, you heard it, Charlie Weasley fancied Annie Ainsworth. It was quite a well-kept secret, the only person Charlie had told was his older brother, Bill, who had managed to force out of him. Because of this, when Bill was told he had to pair up prefects from opposite houses, he purposely put Charlie and Annie together. However, this wasn't the problem. The problem was that Annie hated Charlie. The whole Hogwarts population knew that. That hate was now amplified by the Quidditch match. Charlie found himself on the wrong end of vicious, Hufflepuff oriented comments after her landed their seeker in the Hospital Wing. Annie was one of the most well liked Hufflepuffs so that put him in a bad position. And in the bad books with his Mum. That was why Bill had prevent him from going over to talk to Annie on Monday morning. Bill was being the typical older brother, helping at the times where Charlie least needed help. Where was Bill when Charlie faced an inner conflicting battle after the first transfiguration lesson? Oh, how Charlie wished he could turn the clock back, so that lesson never happened. That day hadn't been a good day for Charlie. He and Bill had a massive argument over something small and trivial, leading to Charlie snapping at Annie, firing Annie's burning hate towards him.

This, however, was Charlie's chance of redemption. Very carefully, he scooped up Annie in his arms, positioning her so that she would be comfy. Not that it matter's, he thought. She's unconscious anyway. They were quite close to the Hospital Tower, meaning that Charlie didn't have far to carry Annie. Not that he couldn't manage. Annie seemed lighter than one of the twins by themselves. There weren't many students around so Charlie managed to get to the Hospital Wing quickly.  
The Hospital Wing was mostly empty, with the exception of a few younger years who were recovering from cold.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Charlie called. The Matron soon came bustling out of her office, bottle of medicine in hand. When she saw Charlie holding the unconscious Annie, she nearly dropped it.

"My goodness! What happened?" She asked putting the medicine down.

"Tripped on the Vanishing step and hit her head. And she said she had a really bad headache before she did." Charlie replied, shifting Annie's weight from one arm to another.

"Ok, put her down on that bed over there." Madam Pomfrey said, pointing to a bed. Charlie nodded, and gently place her on the bed. The Matron hurried round, gathering numerous potions.

"Out you go. I can't have you hanging round. I'll give you a shout when she wakes up."  
Reluctantly, Charlie nodded and left the room.

* * *

**_Please review._**


	11. 10th March 1989 Part Three

_**Last update. Hope you enjoyed them, as well as Charlie's POV, and the new character in this chapter. Until next time.**_

* * *

_I was in love, and the feeling was even more wonderful than I ever imagined it could be_

_**-Nicholas Sparks**_

* * *

**_10_****_th_****_ March 1989_**

When Annie's eyes fluttered open, she groaned. Not again, she thought. For the second time this week, she was laying on a bed in the Hospital Wing. The curtains around her bed were drawn so she sat up. Annie could hear raised voices on the other side of the cubical. Both of which, she recognised.

"What the hell are you doing here, Weasley?!" The easily distinguished voice of Tonks shouted.

"I was the one who brought her here!" Much to Annie's surprise, the voice of Charlie Weasley said back.

Memories of what happened came flooding back, causing Annie to sigh and flop back down on to the bed. Bloody Vanishing Step. Whose idea was it to put an invisible step in a school full of students? But then, it was her own fault for not paying attention to where she was walking.

"I'll hex your bloody arse off Charles Weasley! This is the second time you've landed Annie in Hospital this week!" Tonks shouted, causing both Annie and Charlie to whimper.

"But I didn't do anything! She tripped on the Vanishing step and hit her head! All I did was bring her here!" Charlie exclaimed. Annie chuckled slightly. Tonks was so defensive, if anything happened to Annie, she would be straight there, threatening any person she could. Tonks would make a great Auror someday.

Annie thought it would be best to stop Tonks now, before she worked herself up and did some serious damage to Charlie. She got of the bed and opened the curtains and prepared herself for the sight that she met.

Tonks and Charlie were both standing face to face. Tonks wore a murderous glare while Charlie looked terrified.

"What's going on?" Annie asked, mischievous smile on her face. Tonks and Charlie turned to face her, both smiling widely when they saw her.

"Annie! You're ok!" Tonks exclaimed, rushing forward to engulf Annie in a bone-breaking hug. "What happened?"

"It was my own stupid fault really." Annie said. "I tripped on the Vanishing step and knocked myself out. But I have no idea how I got here."

"That was me, actually." Charlie said, stepping forward. Tonks gave him a murderous look, but he continued. "After you fell, I brought you here."

Annie's face reddened as she realised what he meant. He had _carried _her to the Hospital Wing.

"Oh, well, um…Thank you, Charlie." Annie said, but there was still on thing on her mind. "Why are you still here, though?"

This time, it was Charlie's turn to blush.

"Oh! I…Um…Just wanted to make sure that you were ok." He said, looking anywhere but Annie's face.

"Really?...That's…Um…Really kind of you. Thanks Charlie."

"You're welcome." Charlie said. "Well, I'll just be going…"

Charlie quickly left the room, still bright red, making his hair look like fire. Tonks burst out laughing the moment he left.

"What?" Annie asked.

"Nothing. Just, you so fancy him!" Tonks giggled. Annie rolled her eyes.

"I do not!" Annie exclaimed. Tonks just looked at her, a knowing look in her eye.

"Of course you don't"

Both girls burst out laughing, and after Madam Pomfrey had given Annie yet another dose of medicine, they made their way back to the Hufflepuff common room. They only, however, made it to Third Floor when they were stopped.

"Um…Hey Annie." Chris Redmayne, the Ravenclaw prefect, said. He was in the same year as the two girls, and was tall, with dark brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Umm…Hi Chris." Annie replied nervously. Chris was one of the most popular boys in fifth year. Every girl wanted to be with him, while every boy wanted to be him. Annie would be lying if she didn't admit that she herself didn't have at least a small crush on him. All the girls did.

"How are you feeling?" Chris asked.

"Oh fine." Annie replied, smiling.

"That's good. So, I was wondering, there's a trip to Hogsmeade next weekend. I was wondering if you, you know, would want to go with me?" He asked unsurely.

Annie smiled shyly.

"Yeah, I'll go with you."

"Really? I mean, that's great. I'll meet you outside the Great Hall, say about 10ish?"

"Yeah, that'll be great."

Chris smiled, this time more confidently.

"Ok. I'll see you around then."

"Yeah, bye Chris."

Chris nodded and smiled widely, before turning to walk up towards Ravenclaw tower. Annie grinned, before turning to Tonks, who was also grinning.

"Look at you! Your first date! Oh, my little Annie is growing up."

"Shove off." Annie said, still smiling.

* * *

_**Please review.**_


	12. 17th March 1989

**_Sorry about the delay on this chapter, I've just had so much homework to do. Yay, over 500 reads. Anyway, it's Annie's first date! Hope you enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

_Consider the fellow. He never spends his time telling you about his previous night's date. You get the idea he has eyes only for you and wouldn't think of looking at another woman_

_ -__**Marilyn Monroe**_

* * *

**_17th March 1989_**

"Are you ready?" Tonks asked, looking over at Annie.

"I think so." Annie said, unsurely. "How do I look?"

Tonks' smiled.

"Absolutely fantastic." She replied, looking at Annie's outfit.

Annie smiled. She was wearing a knitted white jumper, dark wash jeans, her brown fir lined boots, and a grey scarf. Although it was March, the weather in Scotland was still quite cold, so Annie had her thick fleece jacket slung over her arm, as well as her brown messenger bag.

"Are you sure you're alright with me going with Chris? I can ask him if you could come too." Annie said, earning a stern look of Tonks.

"Don't you dare. This is your first date and you are going to enjoy yourself. Don't think about me, I have something planned." Tonks said firmly. Annie raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing much. Going to Zonko's to restock my supplies."

Annie rolled her eyes. When both girls were ready, they headed up to breakfast. Annie could barely eat anything, she was that nervous. Soon, ten o'clock arrived, so she got up to leave.

"Oi, Annie." Tonks said. Annie turned to look at her. "Have a good time."

"Thanks Tonks." Annie smiled, and she walked off to stand in the Entrance Hall. Chris wasn't there yet so she had a few minutes to herself.

Annie felt as though everyone was looking at her. She knew they weren't, but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Merlin, she was nervous. What would she and Chris talk about? What if she bored him? What if she completely embarrassed herself in front of him? Deep in thought, she didn't notice someone walk up behind her until they tapped her on her shoulder. Annie turned around and smiled at who she saw.

"Hi Annie."

"Hi Chris."

"You look nice. Shall we?"

"We shall."

They joined the queue of people waiting to get past Filch, the school Caretaker. It seemed to take forever, but at last they were outside, in the fresh air. There had been a light covering of snow the night before, and Annie laughed when she saw the first years running mad on one of the fields, having a fully-fledged snowball fight.

"Doesn't seem like five minutes since we were first years." Chris commented.

"I know. It was only five years ago that I found out about magic." Annie said, smiling at the memory of Professor Sprout telling her she was a witch. Who knew that she would end up in Professor Sprout's house?

"What's it like, living with Muggles?" Chris asked.

"A bit strange now I know about magic." Annie admitted. "I mean, I can freely use magic at Hogwarts, but the minute I get home, I'm not. Like, at home I say, wash the dishes by hand, whereas at Hogwarts, I could have used magic."

Chris nodded.

"Yeah, that is pretty frustrating."

"And, since my Dad's a muggle, it's hard to describe what I do at school, because he can't do magic."

"Wow. All my family can do magic so they know what to expect. Although, it does get annoying when my older brother keeps telling me what to expect. And when Mum keeps saying that I can do better in subjects."

Annie nodded and they talked more about their home life. When they got to Hogsmeade, Chris stopped.

"So, where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Um…Honeydukes? I want to get my Dad something. It's his birthday soon, you see." Annie said.

"Ok, what are you going to get him?" Chris asked as they walked towards the Sweetshop.

"I'm not too sure. Maybe some toffee? He like's that. Or some Chocolate Frogs."

Chris nodded and they entered the small shop, which was packed with Hogwarts students. Somehow, Annie and Chris managed to battle their way through students to the part of the shop which sold chocolates.

"Hmmm…Maybe some Honeydukes Chocolate? That stuffs great." Annie said.

"Yeah, it's the best." Chris agreed. "What's your favourite type of sweet?"

"Mint Humbugs." Annie replied, causing Chris to look confused. "It's a muggle sweet." She explained. "The sweetshop near where I live sells them."

"Oh. What's your favourite wizard sweet then?" Chris asked.

"Umm…Chocolate Cauldrons. Tonks got me some for Christmas once and I really liked them." Annie said.

"Then I'm going to buy you some." Chris said, picking a box up.

"What? You can't, they're really expensive." Annie said.

"So, I don't care. I'm getting you a box."

"Why?" Annie asked. Chris looked at her.

"Because, it's what boyfriends do." He said.

"Since when have I been your girlfriend?"

"Since now. Look, I really like you Annie. It's taken me five years to pluck up the courage to ask you out. Please be my girlfriend."

Annie looked at him and smiled.

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

* * *

_**Please review**_


	13. 12th April 1989

_**Sorry about the delay, I've just been so busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

_Cat, I'll let you in on a little secret. We don't all love our jobs every day. And doing something you have passion for doesn't make the work part of it any easier...It just makes you less likely to quit._

_**- Georgia, The Friday Night Club**_

* * *

**_12_****_th_****_ April 1989_**

Annie walked into Professor Sprout's Office with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Professor Sprout." Annie said as she opened the door. Professor Sprout was sat behind her desk, marking what looked to be like first years Herbology homework. She looked up and smiled when Annie walked in.

"Hello, Miss Ainsworth. Please, take a seat." She said, beckoning to a seat on the other side of the desk. Annie nodded and sat down.

"Right then." Professor Sprout said, shuffling numerous pamphlets around. "First off, what did you think of the new plants in the common room?"

Annie smiled. Trust Professor Sprout to begin talking about plants.

"They were lovely. I know some first years especially like the Leaping Toadstools. A few cats were chasing them as well."

Professor Sprout chuckled.

"Well, at least they were well liked. What did you think of the Walking plant?"

"Oh, now that one was my favourite. I loved it, it was really entertaining to watch."

"Good, good. Now then," Professor Sprout began. "Now then, this meeting is to discuss what career you may want to go in to, and what subjects would be best for you to take next year. Have you had any thoughts on what you want to do after Hogwarts?" She asked and Annie nodded.

"Yes, I've been thinking about being a Healer." Annie said and Professor Sprout nodded, looking for a pamphlets.

"Yes, very good choice. You seem very suited for that career but you'll need top marks for it." She said, picking out a stack of leaflets and gave them to Annie. "At least and E in Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Charms and Defence against the Dark Arts at O. and the same at N.E. . I would also suggest Care of Magical Creatures as well, it's a good thing to have in that line of work."

Annie nodded, flicking through a leaflet.

"You would also have to go through three years of training, as well as one year placement. It is a difficult career path, not many choose it. But, if you're willing to put the work in, I will do my best to ensure that you become a Healer."

Annie nodded again, and Professor Sprout continued.

"Right then, Herbology, you're doing well in. Right now, you're averaging at an E, so you're on target. Potions, you're getting an E. Now, Professor Snape only accepts students who achieve an O at OWL level, so you'll have to put a lot of hard work in. Transfiguration is very good. Professor McGonagall is marking you at a high 'Exceeds Expectations'. Charms is satisfactory. You're somewhere between an 'Acceptable' and 'Exceeds Expectations' so you'll have to put a bit of work in there. Defence against the Dark Arts, you're getting an E, so you're on track. Now, your Care of Magical Creatures mark. Professor Kettleburn has marked you as an 'Outstanding', so you are doing great there. Overall, good marks. All I'd advise you to do is to keep studying. Make sure you know everything inside out. You have no idea how many students think there doing great then fail in the exams."

"Ok Professor. Is that everything?"

"No, actually. If you are determined to be a Healer, for your placement, were would you want to go?"

"Oh…Umm…I'm not really sure."

"Would you consider working at Hogwarts?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Oh! If I would be able to, then yes."

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind. Not many people chose to be Healers as it a difficult Career. When the time come for you to choose a placement, simply send me an owl and I will try and arrange something."

Annie's face lit up.

"Really, Professor?"

"Of course! You are a hard worker, all the Staff know that. They would be thrilled if you were to do your placement here."

"Thank you, Professor." Annie said. Professor Sprout smiled.

"You're welcome. Now, off you go. I'm sure you have a lot to do."

* * *

**_Please review_**


	14. 28th July 1989

_**Hope everyone is still enjoying this fanfiction, it's nearly had 1000 reads! But please, more reviews! Don't know when I'll next udpate, been very busy with school. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Happiness lies in the joy of achievement and the thrill of creative effort_  
_**- Franklin D. Roosevelt**_

* * *

**_28_****_th_****_ July 1989_**

_'Talking away, I don't know what I'm to say'_

Annie danced round the kitchen, listening to the music the radio played. It was early morning, around eight o'clock, and Annie was making herself some breakfast. She threw some bread into the toaster, filled the kettle up with water and put it to boil.

_'I'll say it anyway, Today isn't my day to find you'_

It was the summer holidays, and Annie had nothing planned. Except helping her Father round the restaurant. They were generally busier in the summer, there were a lot more tourists in the sleepy town during the summer.

_'Take on me, (take on me), Take me on (take on me), I'll be gone, in a day or two'_

The kettle began to whistle just as the toast popped out of the toaster. Annie took the kettle off the hob and place the toast onto a plate.

"Dad, do you want some breakfast?" Annie shouted down the stairs. Her father was downstairs, getting the restaurant ready for the busy day ahead.

"Yes please, Annie!" William Ainsworth called back. Annie nodded to herself and placed some more toast in the toaster. She then got two mugs out of the cupboard and placed a teabag in each. Filling each mug with water and milk, she put them on the table along with the plates of toast. Annie sat down and began to eat her breakfast. She was soon joined by her father.

"What have you got planned for today?" William asked.

"I think Tonks might be coming round." Annie replied and William nodded.

"When are you getting your exam results?"

"Oh…Umm…soon I think. They said sometime near the end of July."

"Annie, it's the 28th today." William said. Annie began to panic.

"Already? Oh Merlin, how could I forget?"

There was a screech outside of the window and Barn Owl hopped in. It held out its's leg, on which, was an envelope addressed;

_Miss Annie Ainsworth_

_The Rose and Thistle_

_Snowshill, Cotswolds_

_Gloucestershire_

Nervously, Annie untied the envelope, her fingers shaking. Neither Annie nor her father said anything. It seemed to take forever for Annie to open the letter. She took a deep breath, before taking the letter out of the envelope. Before she read it, her father stopped her.

"Annie, whatever that letter may say, just know I'm proud of you, not matter what you get." He said. Annie smiled and read the parchment.

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O)_

_ Exceeds Expectations (E)_

_ Acceptable (A)_

_Fail Grades: Poor (P)_

_ Dreadful (D)_

_ Troll (T)_

_ANNIE LAUREN AINSWORTH HAS ACHIEVED_

_ Astronomy: A _

_Arithmancy: E_

_Care of Magical Creatures:_ _O_

_Charms: E_

_Defence against the Dark Arts: E_

_Divination: A_

_Herbology: O_

_History of Magic: D_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: O _

Annie read and reread the piece of parchment, just to make sure it was real.

"How did you do?" William asked a bit unsurely. In response, Annie handed him the parchment and he read it. His face lit up.

"Annie! That's excellent! Congratulations." He said, wide smile on his face. Annie grinned too. The years' worth of hard work had paid off.

Suddenly, there was a loud_ crack, _and Tonks and her father Ted appeared. Tonks was holding an envelope identical to Annie.

"Wotcher Annie!" She exclaimed. "How did you do?!"

"Alright. I only failed History of Magic!"

"Same here! Let's swap."

Annie quickly read the parchment. The results were similar, the only differences was that Tonks received an E in Divination and an A in Care of Magical Creatures and E's in Transfiguration and Herbology.

"Well done, Tonks!"

"Same to you, Annie!" Tonks grinned. "Me and Dad are going to Diagon Alley, do you want to come?"

Annie turned to look at her father.

"Please Dad?"

"Of course, sweetheart." He replied.

Grinning, Annie turned back to Tonks.

"Let's go then!"

* * *

_**Please review.**_


	15. 16th August 1989

_**Hello readers. I've decided that I'm going to update this story ever Friday, Saturday and Sunday for the next few weeks. Mostly because on a school night I just have a tonne of homework to do. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

_Pray don't talk to me about the weather, Mr. Worthing. Whenever people talk to me about the weather, I always feel quite certain that they mean something else. And that makes me quite nervous._

_** - Oscar Wilde**_

* * *

**_16_****_th_****_ August 1989_**

"Hi Chris." Annie said nervously as she opened the front door.

"Hey Annie." Chris smiled. He was dressed in a dark blue dress shirt, black slacks, and leather shoes. "You look really nice."

"Thank you Chris." Annie said, blushing slightly. She was wearing a dark red dress, black flats and her hair was curled to perfection.

"I, Ur, got you these." Chris said, handing her a bouquet of sunflowers. "I know they're your favourite."

"Thanks Chris. Come on in, Dad's in the kitchen. I'll get a vase to put these in." Annie replied, leading Chris inside. He had come to the back entrance as the front door was the restaurant's door. They walked up the stairs to the flat onto of the apartment. The stairs lead to a spacious living room/dining room.

"Dad!" Annie called. "Chris is here!"

"OK, Annie!" William Ainsworth shouted back.

"I'll be back in a minute, Chris. Just take a seat." Annie said gesturing to the settee. Chris nodded and smiled as he sat down. Annie smiled to before walking in to the kitchen.

"Those are pretty." William said, nodding at the flowers. "You going to put them in some water?"

"Yeah Dad." Annie smiled, getting a vase out of the cupboard. She filled it up with water and placed the flowers in them. "I'm going to put these on the table, ok?"

"Ok, Annie. I'll be through in a minute."

Annie walked back into the living room, put the flowers on the table and then sat on the settee next to Chris.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to the television.

"It's a television. You watch programmes on it." Annie explained.

"Wow."

"Dinner's ready!" William shouted.

"Ok Dad!" Annie shouted back. "Come on." She said, taking Chris's hand and leading him to the table. They sat on either side of the table, so that William sat at the head. "I'll be back in a minute. I'm just going to give Dad a hand."

She walked into the kitchen and turned to her father.

"What need's taking out?"

"Annie! Go back through there. It's your night!" William exclaimed, ladling soup into bowls. Annie rolled her eyes, but never the less, she walked back out, but picked up the bread board as she left. She set it down on the table just as William appeared carrying three soup bowls.

"Here you go." He said, putting the bowls down. "House speciality. Vegetable soup."

"It looks great." Chris said.

"Thank you. Let's just hope it tastes as good as it looks. Help yourself to bread, Chris." William replied.

At first they eat in silence, savouring the flavour. Until William began to make conversation.

"So, Chris, what do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?" He asked.

"I want to work in the Ministry of Magic" Chris replied.

"That sound fascinating."

"Yeah, it is."

"What part of the Ministry do you want to work in?"

"The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, sir."

"What is it you would be doing? And please, don't call me sir, it makes me feel old."

"Well, you are getting on a bit Dad." Annie said, causing everyone to laugh.

"At first, I would be working in the Magical Law Enforcement Squad but eventually I want to work as a Hit Wizard."

"What's that?" William asked.

"They're like Aurors but more qualified. They hunt Dark Wizards. It's a really dangerous job, but the pay's great."

William nodded.

"Sounds good. You'd best be careful when you work there, don't want you to break every bone in your body. Annie, can you give me a hand serving the main?" He asked.

"Sure Dad."

The two Ainsworths got up, picked up the empty soup bowls and the bread board, and went into the kitchen.

"What do you think of him Dad?" Annie asked, dumping the dishes in the sink.

"He seems nice." William shrugged.

"Nice? That's it?"

"Well what else can I say?"

"I don't know! I just thought there would be something a bit better than 'nice'."

William sighed and turned to face Annie.

"Chris seems like a well enough, reasonable young boy who will treat you right."

"Thanks Dad. That's better."

"And if he ever hurts you, I'll break every bone in his body."

"Dad!"

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	16. 5th September 1989

_**Second update of the weekend. Yay! Two more follows! Now, if only there were more reviews...Enjoy!**_

* * *

_From the deepest desires often come the deadliest hate_

_**- Socrates**_

* * *

**_5_****_th_****_ September 1989_**

"Tonks! I can't believe you didn't take on Care of Magical Creatures." Annie whined, as she and Tonks sat in the Great Hall. It was breakfast time and around them students milled around, eating breakfast and catching up with friends.

"You know I couldn't! I only got an A, remember?" Tonks replied, eating her bacon. Annie sighed.

"I know. I just don't want to be the only one in Care of Magical Creatures."

"You won't be. I know someone else who is taking it?" Tonks said, causing Annie to perk up.

"Who?" She asked curiously.

"Charlie Weasley." Tonks grinned and Annie groaned.

"Why him? Out of everyone in sixth year, it had to be him!"

"I thought you agreed he wasn't that bad now."

"Exactly. Not _that _bad. He is still a nightmare, just a slightly less big one." Tonks rolled her eyes.

"I still think you fancy him."

"Tonks!" Annie exclaimed. "I have a boyfriend!"

"Yeah," Tonks said. "And here he comes."

Annie's head snapped round and she smiled when she saw Chris walking towards her from the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey Annie." Chris said, kissing her before sitting down. "Hi Tonks."

"Hi Chris." Annie and Tonks said. Tonks went back to her breakfast while Annie talked to Chris.

"What lesson do you have first?" Annie asked.

"Muggle Studies. You?"

"Care of Magical Creatures."

Chris nodded. They talked more, about school, the holidays, the lessons they'd taken on. It was until Tonks said it, did Annie even know what time it was.

"Annie?" She said. "Shouldn't you be going now?"

"What?" Annie asked, a bit dazed.

"Your lesson. It starts in five minutes and it's outside on the grounds."

Annie eyes widened and she cursed. Quickly grabbing her bag, she said a rushed goodbye to her friends before running out the Great Hall, dodging younger years. She turned to exit the Hall, when she ran into two little first years. They all landed on the floor, dropping their bags.

"Oh! Sorry!" Annie cried, picking herself off the floor. Upon closer inspection, Annie saw that the first years she had knocked over were twins, both with fiery red hair she recognised.

"Hey! We know you!" The first twin exclaimed.

"Yeah! You're that girl!"

"What girl?" Annie asked as she picked up her bag.

"That girl Charlie knows!"

Annie stopped. So she was right.

"You're related to Charlie?" She asked. The twins nodded.

"You're the girl Charlie knocked off her broom!"

"That made Mum really angry."

"Yeah, she sent a Howler, didn't she?" The twins nodded again.

"We would have loved to have seen his reaction." The first twin said.

"Yeah, it would have been priceless!" The second twin added.

"Yeah, it kinda was. Listen, I'm really late, so just, you know, get to your lessons on time and all that stuff."

Not giving them a chance to reply, Annie ran off again, leaving the twins in the Entrance Hall. Annie raced down the Castle steps and ran towards the field where the lesson usually took place. She quickly checked her watch. Yep, she was late. Annie down the hill, and saw the lone student she recognised to be Charlie Weasley. Oh great, she thought. She slowed down just as she reached him, panting heavily.

"Hey Ainsworth." Charlie said. "Kettleburn's going to be late. Didn't you get the message?"

"What?" She breathed.

"Kettleburn is late." He said clearly. Annie's eyes narrowed.

"You mean to say," She said darkly. "I _ran _all the way here, bumped into your little brothers, and missed eating breakfast and Professor Kettleburn isn't even here?!"

"Umm…Yes?" Charlie said, a little scared. Annie Ainsworth was one person you didn't want to be on the wrong side of.

Annie through her hands up and sighed exasperatedly. This was not her day. She flopped down and sat on the grass. Charlie sat next to her.

"So then," Charlie began. "You met Fred and George?"

"Oh yeah."

"What did you think of them?"

"Umm…Do they always-"

"-Finish each other's sentences? Yep, all the time."

They both laughed.

"They knew who I was, you know."

"Really?" Charlie said, sounding nervous.

"Yeah. They said that is was 'The girl Charlie knocked off her broomstick'."

Annie and Charlie both burst out laughing, Charlie relaxing slightly.

"Yeah, the minute I got home, they asked Bill and Percy what my reaction was."

"They asked me that too!"

"Oh, Merlin. Did you tell them?"

"Well…To put it in their words, I said it was 'priceless'?" Annie said and the two laughed some more.

"Good summer?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. Pretty boring, though. How about you?"

"Just stayed at home, really. Played Quidditch with my brothers, helped Dad with his Muggle collection."

"Muggle collection?"

"Oh yeah. My Dad's obsessed with the way muggles live."

Annie nodded and there was silence again.

"What's going on between you and Redmayne then?"

"Excuse me?"

"I was just wondering what was going on between you two."

"We're dating."

"Since when?"

"Well, since he asked me."

Charlie snorted.

"What?" Annie asked, eyebrow raised in question

"What do you see in him?" Charlie questioned.

"Ur, Excuse me?"

"No, it's just he seems a little closed minded, that's all. That, and he's a total prat."

Annie looked at Charlie, appalled.

"What gives you the right to say that?!" She demanded.

"It's just my personal opinion." Charlie said, holding his hands up in defence.

"Yeah? Well next time, keep it to yourself."

Charlie was about to reply when a shadow fell over them.

"My, are you the only two doing Care of Magical Creatures?" Professor Kettleburn asked. After shooting Charlie a glare, Annie nodded. Professor Kettleburn smiled widely.

"My two favourite students, as well! Well then, let's get started!"

Annie got up and followed the Professor. Not before shooting Charlie another murderous glare. Any respect she had held for him was now gone, replaced with that burning hatred once more.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	17. 25th December

_**Last update of the weekend. Yay! More reviews! Keep them coming! Enjoy and review! Disclaimer - I own nothing but my OC's**_

* * *

_That is part of the beauty of all literature. You discover that your longings are universal longings, that you're not lonely and isolated from anyone. You belong_

_ -__** .Fitzgerald**_

* * *

**_25_****_th_****_ December 1989_**

"Annie! Annie, wake up!" Tonks voice echoed through Annie's head, waking her out of her dreams. "Annie, its Christmas!"

Annie's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and saw Tonks sat on her bed, opening presents. They were the only two girls in the dormitory; all the other girls had gone home. Annie had only stayed because Tonks' parents had went away and Annie didn't want Tonks to spend Christmas alone. Although her father was upset, he understood why she had stayed. The restaurant was open Christmas day so at least he wouldn't be alone.

"Thanks for the Broom Servicing Kit! It's just what I wanted." Tonks said and she grinned.

"You're welcome." Annie said, before opening the top present on the pile at the foot of her bed. The first present was from Tonks, the label said. Annie ripped the wrapping paper off, revealing a first edition copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, _as well as some chocolate Frogs.

"Oh my God, Tonks!" Annie exclaimed when she saw the book. "How did you even get this?"

Tonks smiled widely and shrugged.

"My Mum knows people."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Okay, you like it!"

From Chris, Annie got a long necklace with a sapphire charm, along with – Annie smiled – a box of chocolate cauldrons. From her paternal Grandparents, who lived in France, she received a warm kitted jumper, a silk scarf, and some chocolate. The last present – from her father- was the largest. Annie opened it carefully. The first thing she came to was a large box. When she opened the lid, she saw a pair of leather ankle boots. What astonished Annie the most was the fact that they were nice. Especially since her Dad must have bought them. Smiling to herself, she opened the next present. It was a book - _The Great Gatsby_. Annie opened the book, turning to the first page. There was a message written on it

_My Dear Annie,_

_I'm sorry I can't be there for you while you grow up. I'm sorry I won't be there when you fetch your first boyfriend home, or to watch your father walk you down the aisle. I want you to know, I am sorry for leaving you. I wish we could have spent more time together. But I know that you will turn out to be a beautiful young girl. Your father will do an excellent job of raising you, no matter how hard it will be._

_The reason I wrote this note in this particular book is because this book contains something special. Like I have told you many times, life is like a pebble in the water. We can't dwell on past events, we can only look forward. This book summaries this. You can't recreate your past. Past events make you what you are._

_Please, don't dwell on my death. Don't let it hang over you like a black cloud. Enjoy life, live it to its full capacity. Go wild, get married, have some who loves you take care of you. And look after your father. He needs someone in his life. Don't let him work too hard. I'll always be watching over you._

_All my love, my beautiful daughter,_

_Mum._

Annie had tears in her eyes when she read this. Thank Merlin Tonks had left the room. Annie dried her eyes on a tissue and sighed. She then looked at the final piece of the present. There was a letter from her Dad, which she decided to read first.

_Merry Christmas, Annie!_

_I hope Barney can carry all this, it didn't know how else to send it. Anyway, the restaurant is doing well, for this time of year. Lots of bookings for Christmas dinner, and me without my best waitress! I hope you and Tonks have a good Christmas, make sure she doesn't hurt herself too much!_

_I didn't read the book. I knew your mother had put a note in there for you and I didn't want to intrude. I hope you like your shoes, they took me forever to pick out! The last part of your present – which I know you won't have seen before you read this – was, yet again, your mothers. She wanted you to have it when you were old enough, and I think you are now. It was her mother's – your grandma – and her mother's before that._

_I'll see you in July. Enjoy school and you tell me if Chris isn't treating you properly. I may be a muggle, but I'll teach him a lesson!_

_Love, Dad._

Annie put the letter down and looked for the last part of the present. It was in a medium size box, wrapped up colourfully. Because of its apparent age, Annie thought it would be best if she didn't shake it. Carefully, she untied the ribbon and opened the box. She gasped at what she saw. It was what looked to be a small metal birdcage, complete with two little birds inside. One was yellow, the other red. On the bottom of it, was a wind up key. It was a music box. Annie took the key and began to wind it. The sweet sound echoed through the room. It was her mother's favourite, Clair De Lune, by Claude Debussy.

By the time Tonks walked back into the room, Annie was crying her eyes out.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	18. 25th December 1989 Part 2

_**Hey, my great readers. Your first update of the weekend. Please note, no update tomorrow, very busy wit work. Enjoy and review! P.S One of the longest chapters ever! Feel haapy!**_

* * *

_Maybe Christmas, the Grinch thought, doesn't come from a store  
__** - Dr Seuss**_

* * *

**_25_****_th_****_ December 1989_**

"Are you sure you're ok?" Tonks asked, looking worried.

"Tonks, I'm fine." Annie reassured. Tonks gave her another worried glance and Annie sighed. "Look, Tonks. I know you're worried about me, but seriously, I'm fine." Tonks still looked a bit worried, by nodded.

"Ok then. But can talk to me about anything, you know."

Annie smiled.

"I know. Now, race you to the Great Hall!" She exclaimed, running off. She could hear Tonks laughing and then her footsteps running after her.

This was their first year stopping at school for Christmas so neither girl knew what to expect. When they got to the Hall, however, they were both slightly shocked. Instead of the four House tables and the staff table, there was one long table in the centre of the room, set for fifteen. Already, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Snape, Quirrell, and Kettleburn were sat round the table, as well as Filch and Madam Pomfrey.

"Merry Christmas!" Dumbledore cried when he saw the two girls walk in. "It seemed silly to have the House tables out when there are so few of us. In fact, after you two, only four others stayed back for the Holidays! Can you imagine? They should be joining us soon. Please, please, sit down!"

Tonks and Annie sat in the seats they were closest to. Tonks next to Professor Flitwick, Annie next to an empty chair. Tonks picked up a cracker and offered it to Annie, who pulled it. With a loud bang, which was very much like a cannon fire, the cracker flew apart, scattering coloured tissue everywhere. Tonks picked up a pirate hat, while Annie picked up a cowboy hat. The two girls helped themselves to all the foods which were on the table, from turkey to roast potatoes.

The girls had only been sat at the table for five minutes when the Great Hall doors swung open, and four boys walked in. Annie supressed a groan. She was getting sick of this. Charlie Weasley, in all his glory, mischievous smirk on his face, strutted up to the table, followed by his three brothers. When he saw the free seat next to Annie, his face lit up, and he made a beeline for it. He sat down in it, quickly looked at Annie, before pulling a cracker with Fred, who was sat on the other side of him. Annie spent most of dinner ignoring Charlie, mostly by talking to Tonks. That was, until, dinner ended and one of the twins began to speak after all the teachers had left.

"I know what we can do!" Fred – Or was it George? – exclaimed.

"What?" Tonks asked.

"Snowball fight!" The other twin proclaimed, his twin nodding his head furiously. Annie and Tonks exchanged looks. They had planned to go back to the Hufflepuff common room and play some wizards chess. Tonks looked like she wanted to go with the twins, while Annie had a stone look on her face. Going with the twins would mean that _Charlie _would be there, and she still hadn't forgave him from the things she said about Chris. However, Annie couldn't say no to Tonks' puppy dog face – literally, her face changed to look like a puppy – so reluctantly, she sighed.

"Alright then." Annie said. The twins beamed and Tonks jumped up.

"Let's go then!" She declared and the twins copied her.

"You have to come too, Percy!" Fred said to the quietest Weasley brother, whose nose was stuck in a book, oblivious to the world around him.

"What?" Percy asked, looking up from the book. Fred and George seized an arm each, and frog marched him out of the Hall. Annie and Tonks simply looked at each other, before grinning and running after them.

The two girls caught up with the Weasley boys on the school grounds, just outside Hagrid's hut. The twins were already pelting each other with snowballs, while Charlie was talking to Percy. Tonks ran off towards the twins while Annie hung back.

"Come on, Annie!" Tonks shouted. "You're on my team!"

Annie rolled her eyes, but smiled and ran towards Tonks.

"Okay then." Tonks said. "Annie, you're on my team. Fred and George are on a team together. That just leaves Charlie and Percy. Which team do you two want to be on?" She asked, looking from one to another.

"We want Charlie!" Fred exclaimed immediately.

"Yeah!" George agreed.

"But that's not fair!" Tonks whined.

"Tough." Charlie shrugged.

"Fine then." Tonks sighed. "Now that that's sorted, let's play!"

Each person scrambled to their side, taking cover behind the large snow drifts that had formed.

"Right then." Tonks said. "We need a plan of attack. Annie, any ideas?"

Annie thought about it for a minute.

"We need to mount a surprise attack. Sneak up on them."

"Alright. Percy, any idea on how to do that?"

"We need to create a distraction while one of us attacks them from behind."

Tonks and Annie nodded.

"Who should do that?" Tonks asked.

"I think Annie should do it." Percy said.

"What?" Annie exclaimed and Percy looked at her.

"They'll target me and Tonks but they'll forget about you when they see us." Percy stated.

"Yeah, he's right." Tonks realised. Annie sighed.

"Fine then. You too make a distraction then, and I'll sneak off."

"Show no mercy!" Tonks added as Annie began to sneak away.

Annie snuck behind Hagrid's hut, just as she heard Tonks and Percy jump out. Although she couldn't see them, she could tell that Tonks was leading the attack. Annie did feel slightly sorry for Percy, his brothers did seem to lead him into things he did not want to do.

Annie peered round the side of Hagrid's hut. She could see the, taking shelter behind the snow drift. Every so often, they would jump up and throw a snowball, probably at Percy. Annie watched as Fred, then George stood up to throw snowballs. Hang on. One, two, where was the third? Where was Charlie? Annie looked around cautiously. She couldn't see any sign of Charlie, not even his footprints. However, it was snowing quite hardly and Annie could only see up to a certain distance. Perhaps Charlie had gone round the other side to mount a surprise attack on her team. Since there was no sign of this, Annie thought that was the most valid conclusion.

Careful not to be seen, Annie crouched down and crawled across the snow, to the trees a little way behind the twins' shelter. She looked round the tree, so that only her head was visible, her body hidden by the tree. The twins couldn't see her and neither could Tonks or Percy. She was too far away from the latter.

Annie crouch down, scooped up a handful of snow, and moulded it into a ball. So far, no one had been hit. If she managed to hit Fred or George, it would mean that the other would be easily taken down. Then she would only have to worry about Charlie. Annie raised her arm in to a throwing position, and just as she was about to throw… THUMP!

"Looks like we win." The unmistakable voice of Charlie Weasley said from behind.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	19. 16th June 1991

_**Hey readers. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, it was really fun to write. I might update tomorrow, to mark my first year on and I also might update on Thursday, cos it's a very special day. Hope you like this chapter, it has a character from the series in it. Enjoy and review! Disclaimer - I own nothing but my OC's**_

* * *

_Friendship... is not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything _

_**- Muhammad Ali**_

* * *

**_16_****_th_****_ June 1991_**

"I can't believe this is the last day of school." Annie said.

"I know. Just think, in September I'll be starting Auror training while you start your Healing course." Tonks replied.

The two girls were walking up to the Great Hall, where the End-of-Term Feast was taking place. They were walking slowly, reminiscing about their years in the school.

"Look!" Tonks said, pointing to a certain point on the Third floor. "This is the spot where Chris asked you out in fifth year!"

"I can't believe that was two years ago." Annie said, staring at the spot.

"Yeah. And to think, you two are moving in together soon!"

Annie smiled. In the Easter Holidays, Chris had asked her if she would want to live with him after they left Hogwarts. Although she had said yes immediately, her father was a bit hesitant. However, after a bit persuasion and a promise of coming home to dinner twice a week, he agreed. Annie and Chris had found a little flat on Diagon Alley, above the Ice Cream parlour. The two could barely afford it, but somehow they managed.

"And over there-" Tonks said, dragging Annie over to another spot. "Was where a managed to jinx Charlie Weasley after he landed you in the Hospital Wing!"

"I can't remember that." Annie frowned and Tonks shrugged.

"Yeah, you were kind of unconscious at the time."

Annie shook her head and simply laughed.

"Hey Annie!" Annie turned around and saw Cedric Diggory, a little Hufflepuff second year running towards her.

"Hi Cedric." Annie smiled.

"I just wanted to thank you for the tutoring in Transfiguration. I got the second highest mark in the year!"

"Aww, that's great Cedric! You're welcome. Now, I heard that you were thinking about trying out for the Quidditch team next year?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, as Seeker."

"That's great. Good luck!"

Cedric then went quiet.

"You know, I'm gonna miss you Annie. And you too, Tonks." He said.

"We'll miss you too, Cedric." Tonks said. "You're the only second year I don't half mind!"

"Tonks!" Annie cried. "You can't say things like that!"

"It's the truth." Tonks shrugged.

"Yes, but I's not that nice."

"And that's why you're Head Girl." Tonks said, while Annie blushed. She looked down at the Head Girl that gleamed proudly on her robes.

"Come on you too." Annie said, taking Tonks and Cedric's arm. "We don't want to be late!"

Together, the three of them ran to the Great Hall, laughing all the way. They took their seats at the Hufflepuff table, just as the last of the other students trickled in. Cedric said goodbye and ran off to sit with his second year friends. Annie sat in between Tonks and Adam, and watched as Dumbledore gave his end of term speech. Halfway through, she saw Chris trying to catch her eye. She looked towards the Ravenclaw table and smiled. Chris smiled back, his Head Boy badge shining in the light.

The feast was very enjoyable. Annie talked to all of her housemates, even the first years. She swapped addresses with her fellow seventh years, as well as chatting to other seventh years from other houses – well, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. The Slytherins kept to themselves. After the feast, Tonks headed back to the common room, while Annie stayed back to make sure that everyone stuck to their curfew. It was her last night as Head Girl and she wanted to do a good job.

"Hi, Annie." Chris said, walking over to her and kissing her.

"Hey, Chris." Annie smiled.

"I can't believe this is our last night here."

"Yeah. Me and Tonks had the same conversation earlier."

"I'm gonna miss it."

"Me too."

There was a moment of silence, until Chris said;

"We should start patrols. Do you want to take the towers? Then you could just head back to your common room."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Chris said, as he kissed her. He then walked off in the direction of the Dungeon.

Annie headed off up the Grand Staircase, towards the Astronomy Tower. Once she had walked up there, she walked round the other towers, starting at the Ravenclaw Tower, and ending at the Gryffindor Tower.

"No running!" She called to the two Weasley twins who had just ran past her. "I don't want to give you detention on the last day of term!"

"Aw, don't be such a spoil-sport, Ainsworth."

"I wouldn't have to be if your brothers weren't so big a rule breakers." Annie replied and turned to face Charlie Weasley.

"They're not hurting anyone." He pointed out. Annie shrugged.

"Just doing my job." She replied.

"So then. Last round of the year?"

"Yeah. What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know. Just the last walk round the Castle. Do you want some company?" He asked.

Annie thought about this for a minute. On one hand, there was her dislike for Charlie. On the other hand, there was the last chance to forgive him. And let's face it, Annie thought, it's not like I'm ever going to see him again.

"Alright then. You can walk with me."

They walked round the halls and corridors, mostly in silence. Every so often, one of them would make a comment, the other would respond. Usually, it would be Charlie asking the questions.

"What are you doing next year?" Annie asked. Charlie stopped for a second and looked at her. "What?" Annie said.

"Nothing." He quickly replied. "I'm going to Romania, to study dragons. There's a reservation there. What are you doing?"

"Wow, that's impressive. Healer training. There's a course at St Mungo's, half theory, half practical. Professor Sprout said I could do my work experience here."

"You get to come back?"

"Yeah. But it won't be for another few years, though."

"It's cool though. You'll be here when my brother and sister are here."

"Oh yeah. Ron, isn't it? I think I met him in first year."

"Really?"

"Yeah, him and your Dad."

They reached the Grand Staircase and Annie stopped.

"Well, here we are." She said.

"Here we are." Charlie repeated, smiling.

"So, I guess I'll see you around." Annie said, before walking off.

"Hey Annie?" Charlie said. Annie stopped and turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Umm…See you around." Charlie said. He looked like he was going to say more, but he didn't. Annie smiled and walked down the stairs.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	20. 12th September 1991

_**Wahooo! A whole year on fanfiction! And to honour this, an update! Hope you enjoy, and thanks for the review! Keep them coming! Also, twenty chapters! **_

* * *

_Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend._

_**- Albert Camus**_

* * *

**_12_****_th_****_ September 1991_**

"Annie! Annie, where are you?!" The easily recognisable voice of Tonks echoed through the flat.

"I'm in here, Tonks!" Annie called from the bedroom.

"I have the most amazing news!" Tonks cried.

Tonks rushed through in to the bedroom, to see Annie standing in the centre, covered in paint stains, brush in hand.

"What happened here?" Tonks asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Oh, it's not that bad!" Annie replied.

"Annie, it looks like an explosion in a paint factory!" Tonks exclaimed, looking round the room. Each of the four walls were painted a different colour, and had splodges of other colours on them as well. Annie groaned and sat on the floor.

"This is hopeless!" She exclaimed. "I tried using the spell that paints surfaces but, oh I don't know!"

"Annie, calm down." Tonks said, sitting next to her. "I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Yeah! What do you think friends are for?" Tonks smiled. "But, I do have one question though."

"What?"

"If you were using magic, what's with all the paint tins and the brush?"

Annie laughed.

"Oh well, you see. Dad gave me some paint, because he thought I would do it by hand. And when the spell failed, I tried to paint the walls by hand. But every time I put the paint on, it turned the wall a completely different colour!"

Tonks laughed.

"Where did you get this spell from?" She asked.

"Here." Annie said handing Tonks a spell book which was opened on a page. "That one there." She said, pointing to the spell. Tonks quickly read the page, before she burst out laughing.

"What?" Annie asked, looking puzzled.

"Oh, Merlin, Annie! How can someone as smart as you be so thick?!" Tonks cried, still laughing.

"What do you mean?" Annie questioned.

"The reason why the spell didn't work, and the walls kept changing colour was because, well, you used the wrong spell!"

"What?"

"The spell you used was a spell to _get rid _of paint! No wonder the walls look like this!"

Annie stared at the walls with a blank expression before bursting out in to laughter.

"Oh my God!" She cried, in between laughs. "I'm an idiot!"

The two girls laughed for a bit longer, until finally, they could laugh no more. They both lay down on the floor and stared at the ceiling, recovering from the laughter.

"So what are you doing round here? What 'amazing news' do you have to tell me?" Annie asked, propping herself up on her elbow.

"What? Oh yeah! Annie you are not going to believe it!" Tonks cried, sitting up.

"I won't unless you tell me!" Annie laughed.

"Guess what! Guess what!"

"What?"

"Guess who I'm apprenticed under at the Ministry?"

"Who?"

"No, you have to guess!"

"Tonks! Ok, it Rufus Scrimgeour?"

"No!" Tonks cried. "He's the Head!"

"Then who is it?!"

"Mad Eye Moody!"

"Who's that?" Annie asked, confused. In response, Tonks took a shocked breath and turned to look at Annie.

"You don't know who Mad Eye Moody is?"

"Ur, muggle born?"

"He's only the most famous Dark Wizard catcher! He's helped to fill half of Azkaban, and ended up killing some of the biggest Death Eaters!"

"Lovely." Annie said sarcastically, as she got up.

"You don't understand. Out of all the Aurors in training, he chose me!" Tonks squealed, getting up as well.

"Well, then. This is cause for celebration." Annie said. "I think I have some wine in the fridge…"

"No. You and me are going out. Get your jacket, we're going to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Wait, hang on." Annie said.

"What?" Tonks said absentmindedly. Annie shook her head and pointed to the walls, which were still multi-coloured. "Oh, right."

With a wave of her wand, the walls were one colour, dark blue.

"Come on!" Tonks said. "Let's go before all the Firewhiskey is gone!"

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	21. 31st May 1994

_**Hi readers! Now, this chapter was supposed to have been put up yesterday (because of a very special reason), but the WiFi was on the blink. My apologises so instead, you get two updates today! Yay! And another one sometime this weekend! Enjoy and review!**_

* * *

_Every year on your birthday, you get a chance to start new _ **- ****_Sammy Hagar_**

* * *

_**31**__**st**__** May 1994**_

"I can't believe it! My little girl, all grown up!" William exclaimed. He and Annie were sat on the couch in the living room above the restaurant. It was Annie's birthday and they had just finished having lunch in celebration. Chris was invited, but he was busy at the Ministry. He was very sorry that he couldn't make it, but it wasn't the first time. In fact, it had been a long time since Chris had taken Annie out on a date.

"Daddy! I'm not your little girl anymore, I'm twenty one!" Annie replied.

"You'll always be my little girl, no matter how old you are."

Annie smiled.

"Now then," William said. "What are you doing to celebrate?"

"Me and Tonks are going to see a muggle show, then we're going out."

"That sound like fun. What are you going to see?"

"Grease. It's my favourite."

"I know. God, I remember a six year old you opening the video box of it for Christmas. You spent all day singing along."

They both laughed.

"I remember that Christmas. It was the first after…" Annie trailed off. They were both silent.

"You'd best get going." William said quietly. "You don't want to be late for your big day!"

"Are you sure you're ok, Daddy?" Annie asked. William forced a smile.

"I'll be just fine, sweetheart. You have a good day."

"Bye, Dad." Annie said as she stood up. She heard her father reply and she Apparated to her flat. She stood in the empty living room, blinking back tears.

"No," She said. "Mum wouldn't want you crying. Stay strong Annie."

After that, Annie made sure she was distracted for the rest of the day. She made Chris's dinner and left it on the counter, cleaned the entire flat, completed all her coursework for Healer training, and then got ready for the night ahead. At four o'clock, Annie was ready. She was dressed in a red lace dress, dark red court shoes and a black blazer. Her hair was curled, and she had the slightest bit of make up on. Just as she had put enough muggle money in to her purse, there was a loud _'crack!'_ and Tonks' voice echoed through the apartment.

"Annie! Are you ready?"

"Two minutes, Tonks!" Annie called back. After a quick check in the mirror, Annie picked up her purse and walked out of her bedroom. Tonks was sat on the couch, flicking through the pages of one of Chris's ministry reports.

"Finally!" Tonks exclaimed when she saw Annie walk in.

"Oh, shut up. You're the one who usually takes forever to get ready," Annie replied.

"Hey! It takes time to look this good!" Tonks said, causing both girls to burst out laughing. "Anyway, here's you present." Tonks said, throwing a brightly wrapped present to Annie.

"Your Mum wrap this, did she?" Annie asked, giving the present a suspicious look.

"Annie! I am capable of wrapping up presents myself!" Tonks said, pretending to be upset.

"Oh really?" Annie raised an eyebrow. "Merlin, Tonks!" She cried. "How much spellotape did you use?"

"I thought it needed a lot!" Tonks exclaimed, and then she looked at her watch. "Forget about the present, we have to go now!"

Tonks sprang up, grabbed Annie's wrist and ran for the door, causing Annie to drop her present on the way.

* * *

"That was great!" Tonks exclaimed as she and Annie sat down by a table in the Leaky Cauldron. "Why is this the first time I've ever heard of Grease?"

"Tonks, I've talked about it loads. I'm sure I spent Easter of fourth year just talking about it!" Annie replied.

"Really? I can't remember that."

"You were planning to prank the Slytherin Quidditch team because they beat us in the match," Annie reminded Tonks.

"Oh yeah. They're faces were priceless though," Tonks reminisced.

"Yeah, totally worth the weeks' worth of detentions you got," Annie said.

"Yeah," Tonks said, happy look on her face.

The girls ordered their drinks and chatted some more.

"Hey Annie?" Tonks said. "Where do you see yourself in five years' time?"

"Oh, umm…." Annie said, deep in thought. "Well, I know I'll be a fully qualified healer, but after that, I don't know. I think I'd want to travel. What about you?"

"A fully qualified Auror. And hopefully, I'll be married kids." Tonks replied. "Don't you want to have a family?"

"Yeah, yeah definitely. How many kids would you want?"

"Two. A boy and a girl. I'd want to name the boy after Dad, but I'm not sure for the girl's name. How about you?"

"I want a lot of kids. Just so they wouldn't be lonely. I've got no idea for names."

Tonks laughed.

"What?" Annie asked, puzzled.

"Oh, Annie. My simple minded Annie. Do you have any idea what family that sounds like?"

"Which family?"

"The Weasleys!" Tonks exclaimed. Annie felt herself go red.

"No, no!"

"Yeah, Annie! Imagine you, married to Charlie Weasley!"

"No way. I will never marry Charlie Weasley. I've I was to ever marry a Weasley, it would be Bill."

"Annie, every girl in our year wanted to marry Bill."

Annie groaned.

"How are things with Chris?" Tonks asked.

"Oh fine, you know. I mean, he's been really busy with work, but he's really sorry about that. In fact, were going on a date soon." Annie said quickly.

"Really? I never see him, he must be really busy. I hardly ever see him round the Ministry."

"Yeah, yeah he is," Annie said. She quickly finished her drink. "Look tonight was great but I have work in the morning so I'd better go."

"Course. See you soon, Annie," Tonks said. Annie smiled.

"See you soon Tonks."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	22. 24th August 1994

_**Hi readers. Second update today. Thank you for the reviews! Yes, Charlie will be back soon so keep reading! Enjoy and review!**_

* * *

_Since I'm always working, my best holiday memories are definitely when I can just go home and spend time with my family  
_ _**- Chris Brown**_

* * *

**_24_****_th _****_August 1994_**

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Annie asked Chris. They were sitting on the settee, drinking tea. Annie was waiting for Tonks to pick her up, they were going to the Quidditch World Cup which was being held in England. Tonks had been able to get tickets because of her position in the Ministry. Straight away, she had asked Annie to go, and although she was hesitant, she agreed. Chris had not wanted to go, he was busy with work and was not the biggest Quidditch fan.

"I'll be fine. I can look after myself, you know." Chris said. "Don't you worry about me, just have a good time."

"Ok. Now, I've put some meals for you in the fridge, you'll just have to warm them up-"

"Annie." Chris cut in. "Calm down. I'll be fine."

He then kissed her forehead and Annie smiled.

"I know you will be." She said.

They both leaned forward and kissed each other on the lips. There was then a large _crack._

"I don't mean to interrupt this whole lovey dovey moment but we really have to be going soon." Tonks said, ruining the moment. Annie and Chris parted and Annie sighed.

"You're late." Annie said.

"No I'm not. You were just ready early." Tonks stated. "Wotcher Chris."

"Hi Tonks. You all ready?"

"You bet. I've got the tent, all the food, and money for little souvenirs and stuff. I've got to get something for Dad too." Tonks replied.

"And I've got the muggle money for the campsite since you have no idea what is what." Annie said to Tonks, picking up her rucksack. Tonks held her hands up in defence.

"It's not my fault I was raised by wizards."

"Your Dad's muggle born!"

"So? He's a slob too but I don't copy that."

"Well…"

"Oi, watch it you!" Tonks said.

"Come on then, let's go." Annie laughed. She turned to Chris. "I'll see you in a few days then."

Chris smiled.

"Have a good time. And enjoy yourself! Don't think of me when you're there, you'll only worry."

"Fine. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Tonks grabbed hold of Annie's hand they apperated. They appeared in the valley of a murky looking moor, the fog hung close to the ground.

"Wotcher Basil," Tonks said to a man who was holding a long piece of parchment and a quill. He was looking rather tired and looked as though he was trying to be muggles in his mismatched clothing. "Long night?"

"Hello Tonks. Yeah, there's been loads coming in. Party from Mould-on-the-Wold came in a few hours ago. About nine of them? And after that, big party came in not five minutes after. It's been a long night."

"Aw, well, it'll be worth it. Who's your money on?" Tonks asked.

"Bulgaria. They've got Krum so they've got the best odds. Where about are you sitting?"

"Top Box. Mad Eye fixed me and Annie up with tickets."

"Good, good. Under your name is it?" Basil asked, looking at the list. "Field under Mr Roberts, 'bout a quarter mile's walk. First field you come too."

"Thanks Basil. Have a good night!" Tonks called as she and Annie walked away. They heard Basil mutter something but they couldn't make out what he said.

After about five minutes' walk, the two girls came to a cottage where a man was standing. Another man, who was clearly a wizard hovered nearby. Annie quickly gave him the correct money, she thought that the man was beginning to suspect something. Maybe that was why the wizard was keeping a close watch on him.

"You're up by the woods." The site manager, Mr Roberts, said snapping Annie out of her thoughts. "And here's a map of the site, it show where the water tap is. I think that's everything."

"Thank you." Annie smiled, taking the map.

"Enjoy your stay." Mr Roberts said.

The two girls walked off in the direction of the forest. Around them were hundreds of tents, some trying to blend in like Muggles, others didn't. Some tents had turrets, some had chimneys, and one tent looked over three floors tall. Just before they end of the field, there was a crooked sign that said 'Tonks'.

"Come on then." Tonks said. "Help me put this tent up then."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	23. 25th August Part 1

_**I'm back! Here is the first part of the Quidditch World Cup! There'll be some characters you recognise in this chapter too. Also, the events of the Quidditch World Cup will span over quite a few chapters, which ic good news for you. Enjoy and please review!**_

* * *

_Old friends pass away, new friends appear. It is just like the days. An old day passes, a new day arrives. The important thing is to make it meaningful: a meaningful friend - or a meaningful day  
_ _**- Dalai Lama**_

* * *

**_25_****_th_****_ August 1994 - 5:00 am_**

Annie woke up to the sound of chatter from outside the tent. Rolling over, she saw it was around five o'clock in the morning. Knowing she would not get much sleep from this point, she groaned and got out of bed. The cold morning air pinched at her exposed skin, as she was only wearing her nightie and a pair of socks. Annie walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. She knew that she should be using a fire to heat the water but she didn't want to mess around with making one. Maybe in a few hours when Tonks was up and they would have breakfast.

She settled down on a chair by the table and summoned the book she was meant to read for her Healer course. Although she had managed to get time off, she still had homework to do. Sipping her tea, she curled up and began to read.

"Annie. Annie wake up!" Tonks voice brought Annie out of her daze. Her eyes opened and she saw Tonks standing over her, full dressed.

"Hey Tonks. You're up early." Annie said.

"Early? Annie, it's half eleven." Tonks stated.

"What? No, it's about fiveish, Tonks." Annie yawned.

"Annie, look at the clock." Tonks said. Annie looked over at the wall clock and like Tonks said, it was half eleven.

"Oh, damn! I was gonna read my book for my course." Annie complained, annoyed at herself for nodding off.

"Well, you must have been tired. Now, quit your whining. Get dressed, so we can have lunch." Tonks said, picking up the mug of cold tea. Annie sighed and walked into her room in the tent. She quickly brushed her teeth, and washed her face. Annie then pulled out a light blue plaid shirt, white vest top, and a pair of cropped jeans. She slipped on her brown ballet flats and walked out to meet Tonks.

"About time!" Tonks joked and Annie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up you." Annie said. "I think we have neighbours, I heard a load of people go past when I woke up."

"Hmm. Let's go make sure they've set up alright." Tonks said.

The two girls walked out of the tent. Nothing could have prepared Annie for what she saw next though. Two tents around a fire pit. Normal enough. Middle aged man trying to light the fire. Still normal. Middle aged man with _red _hair, as well as four children with _red _hair sat around the fire. Two of them were _twins _with _red _hair who Annie recognised. Yep, Annie's new neighbours were the Weasleys. Thankfully, Charlie Weasley was nowhere in sight. As well as Mr Weasley and the four Weasley children, there was a boy with black hair and glasses and a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Annie!" One of the twins- probably Fred – exclaimed.

"It's Annie!" The other twin, George said. Mr Weasley, how was trying to light a fire with matches looked up.

"Hmm?"

"Dad, its Annie." Fred said.

"Annie? Annie who?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Annie Ainsworth, Dad. Don't tell me you've forgotten." George said.

"Of course I haven't. Annie, it's good to see you." Mr Weasley said, getting up and shaking Annie's hand.

"It's good to see you too, Mr Weasley." Annie replied. "You know Tonks, don't you?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Ted's daughter." Mr Weasley said. As he moved to talk to Tonks, Annie walked over to the Twins.

"Well, you too have definitely grown." Annie said to them. "I remember when you too were scrawny little first years that came up to here." Annie held up a hand to indicate the height. "Now look at you! Really tall sixth years. I mean really tall. Like really. Stop growing!" Annie said. The twins towered over her 5 foot five height. The twins just laughed.

"Yep, looks like were the one giving the orders round here now." Fred said.

"We are the tallest now." George added.

From behind the Twins, someone cleared their throat. The twins parted, revealing the other two Weasleys and the boy with glasses and the bushy haired girl.

"And you." Annie said, walking up to Ron. "I remember when you were four years old and barely reached my knee."

"It's good to see you again, Annie." Ron grinned.

"And, I'm sorry but I don't know the rest of you." Annie apologised as she turned to face the other three. "But, I think you're Ginny. Am I right?"

The ginger girl smiled.

"Yeah, I'm Ginny. That's Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Ginny said, pointing to each person in turn.

"Nice to meet you." Annie smiled.

"Hey Annie!" Tonks called. "Mr Weasley would like us to stay for lunch!"

"That's very kind of you, Mr Weasley. Thank you." Annie said.

"No problem you too." Mr Weasley replied. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	24. 25th August 1994 Part 2

_**Hi readers! Yet another update! But, aww, no more reviews. But on the bright side, more favs and follows! And over 4000 views! Did you like the last chapter? The Weasleys are back! And in this chapter, so is Charlie! So please, read and review!**_

* * *

_Forgive your enemies, but never forget their names  
__** - John. F. Kennedy**_

* * *

**_25_****_th_****_ August 1994 Part 2 – Around 1:00pm_**

It took Mr Weasley another ten minutes to light the fire, and another hour after that till it was hot enough to cook anything.

"So, I know Tonks is training to be an Auror, but what are you doing now Annie?" Mr Weasley asked.

"I'm training to be a Healer, Mr Weasley." Annie replied.

"Really?!" Hermione asked from across the fire. "How did you do in your O.W.L's?"

"Oh, you know alright."

"Ha!" Tonks exclaimed. "She got four O's and only failed History of Magic."

"Tonks…" Annie muttered, going red.

"Well done, Annie. You too," Mr Weasley said to the twins. "Could do with taking a leaf out of Annie's books."

The twins muttered something but Annie couldn't hear it.

"Right then." Mr Weasley said. "Let's get these sausages cooked."

Mr Weasley bustled off to get the sausages.

"OH!" Tonks exclaimed. "It's Ryan!"

"Who?" Annie asked, looking round.

"Ryan! I work with him at the Ministry. Be back in a minute." Tonks said before running off. Annie sighed.

"You're the one Charlie knocked off their broom, aren't you?" Ginny asked and Annie laughed.

"Is that all I'm known for? But yeah, that was me." Annie smiled.

"How far did you fall?" Hermione asked.

"Tonks says about 50 feet."

"Hey, that's around about how far Harry fell last year." Fred said.

"You know," George said. "She never gave us a detention when we were in Hogwarts."

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Never." Fred replied.

"She has a name, you know." Annie interrupted.

"Yeah, but she is just a better name for you!"

Soon, the sausages were cooked and Mr Weasley passed them round. Tonks reappeared as well, grinning like a maniac.

"Just Apparated, Dad." The loud voice of Percy Weasley filled the air. "Ah, excellent, lunch!"

Percy sat down in the seat next to Tonks. When he saw Tonks and Annie, he nearly did a double take.

"Tonks? Annie? Good to see you again!"

"Wotcher Percy."

"Hey Percy." Annie said.

"Annie! I can't remember the last time I saw you. How are you doing?" Percy asked. Annie was about to reply when;

"Annie?" Annie turned around and was shocked at the sight which met her.

There, in front of her, was Charlie Weasley. But not the Charlie Weasley she knew. Charlie Weasley looked, well, _hot. _Even back in school he was one of the most handsome students but Charlie had really grown up over the three years Annie hadn't seen him. He was taller, but not by that much. He had the same short and stocky build as the twins. His hair was longer, his skin was tanned and he seemed more muscular. His arms were covered burns and blisters and he seemed to have gotten even more freckled.

"Hey, Charlie." Annie said. "Hey Bill." She added when she saw Bill appear behind Charlie.

"Hi Annie. Hi Tonks." Bill grinned.

"Oh, yeah, Um, Hi Tonks." Charlie quickly added. His face had gone slightly red, but it was difficult to tell under all the freckles.

"Wotcher Charlie." Tonks grinned, looking from him to Annie.

The last two Weasleys quickly sat down, and they all continued to eat their lunch. Mr Weasley, unknowingly, distracted them but pointing out various Ministry officials.

"That's Arnold Peasegood – He's an Obliviator-"

"So, Annie." Charlie said, moving to sit next to her. "How you doing?"

"Oh, fine, you know."

"What have you been doing?"

"Still in Healer training. I have my work experience coming up."

"Oh. Where are you doing it at?"

"I'm not sure just yet. I still have to sort something out."

"What? Annie Ainsworth leaving something to the last minute?"

"Shove off. So, what are you doing?"

"Studying Dragons in Romania."

"Wow. That's good. Do you enjoy it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it's really interesting."

The two sat there in an awkward silence.

"Annie!" Tonks shouted. "Come on, we have to go!"

"Ok, Tonks!" Annie shouted back. She turned to face Charlie. "So, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Bye Annie." Charlie replied. Annie smiled and left.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	25. 25th August 1994 Part 3

_**I'm back readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's Charlie's point of view. After this long, it'll be nice to hear what he has to say. Anyway, thank you for the review and the favs and follows! Everything is very appreciated! Enjoy and please review!**_

* * *

_The course of true love never did run smooth  
__** - William Shakespeare**_

* * *

**_25_****_th_****_ August 1994 Part Three – 2:35pm_**

"How you doing?' That's all you asked her?" Bill asked Charlie disbelievingly.

"What else was I supposed to say? All you lot were there! What else could I say?" Charlie said, throwing his rucksack on the bottom bunk. He, Bill and their father would share a room while the Twins, Ron and Harry shared the other room. Hermione and Ginny were in the smaller tent.

"I don't know! I'm just saying, first you went bright red, then you asked her silly questions! You knew she was doing a Healer's course, that's all you talked about at one point."

"Urgh, I know. I'm hopeless." Charlie said. He flopped down onto the bed, and rested his head in his hands. "What am I supposed to say? Every time I see her, I go red and completely blank!"

"Well, then." Bill said, sitting next to him. "We'll just have to fix that. Now come on, we're meeting them before we go."

Charlie nodded and followed him out of the tent. They were just waiting for Annie, Tonks, Ginny and Hermione, the latter had went to get ready in Annie and Tonks' tent. Hermione and Ginny came out first and they headed towards Harry and Ron. Tonks then came out, hair a bright green colour for the occasion.

"Hurry up, Annie!" She shouted. "Everyone is waiting!"

"I can't find my bag!" Annie's voice called back.

"I've got it!"

"Why do you have it?" Annie asked walking out of the tent.

"Because, I knew you'd lose it." Tonks shrugged.

Annie rolled her eyes and turned to look at Charlie. Charlie gasped, he couldn't help it. In his opinion, Annie looked great. She was wearing a pretty white shirt, olive coloured jeans, a green scarf and her beige military boots. Her curly blonde hair had been plaited into a messy side plait and she was wearing the smallest amount of makeup, which amplified the brownness of her eyes.

Annie's gaze shifted from Charlie, whose mouth was slightly open, to Tonks, who was stood holding Annie's bag, and looking between Annie and Tonks. Annie reached forward and took the bag from Tonks, slinging it over her shoulder.

"We ready to go then?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Charlie replied quickly. "We're just waiting for Dad."

Annie nodded and began to talk to Ginny and Hermione, the two girls just having walked over.

"I know, you know," A voice said from behind Charlie. He turned round and saw Tonks standing there, knowing look in her eyes.

"Know what?" Charlie asked quickly. Tonks grinned.

"That you like Annie."

"What? No I don't," Charlie quickly stuttered. Tonks just looked at him.

"Yes you do. Half of Hogwarts knew, Charlie. I think the only person who doesn't know is Annie herself."

"Is it really that obvious?" Charlie sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Tonks said before walking off to join Annie's conversation.

"Men are doomed," Charlie muttered to himself.

Soon, Mr Weasley was ready and they began to walk towards the stadium. All around them, the crowds bustled, excited for the match. Stall holders shouted their various merchandise from behind their overflowing trollies. It wasn't long before all the younger members of the group disappeared into the crowds of salesman, no doubt spending their savings.

"Look Annie!" Tonks cried, pointing to a specific stall. "Rosettes!"

Tonks grabbed Annie's arm, dragging her over to the stall, leaving Charlie with Bill.

"Tonks know," Charlie said quietly.

"Charlie, everybody knows except Annie. Why don't you tell her?" Bill asked.

"Because, Bill, she hates me," Charlie stated. Bill shook his head.

"No, Charlie. She didn't particularly like you in school. I'm sure if you just talked to her, you might realise that she doesn't hate you anymore."

"But why? She's got a boyfriend."

"And from what I've heard, not a very good one. Dad's mention him a few times and from what I gather, he's just like Percy but worse."

Charlie stopped and turn to face Bill directly.

"Do you really think I have a chance with her?" He asked. Bill smiled.

"Definitely. Now go get her."

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	26. 25th August 1994 Part 4

_**5000 views! Yay! This is great! So then, you saw Charlie's feelings in the last chapter but now it's back to Annie. But don't worry! He'll be back soon. Anyway, 5000 views and counting! That's great! I honestly didn't think it would be this popular. I'm thinking about writing a Once upon a Time fanfiction. Comments? Also, please tell me if Annie seems to Mary Sue, or the other characters seem to OOC. Please enjoy and review!**_

* * *

_I love it when someone insults me. That means that I don't have to be nice anymore. __**- Billy Idol**_

* * *

**_25_****_th_****_ August 1994 Part Four – 4:05 pm_**

"What do you think?" Annie said, holding up a green rosette. "Is it me?"

"Hmmm….I think you suit red more," Tonks replied, holding a Bulgarian red rosette up next to Annie. "Yep, definitely red."

Annie laughed.

"Yeah, well, I'm going with the green. Ireland all the way."

"Why? You know Krum will get the snitch," Tonks replied.

"Yeah, but Ireland's got way better players. Bulgaria's only got the one. And anyway, I have to support Ireland, my Mum was half Irish."

"Pfftt…Have you even been to Ireland before?"

"Yeah, once when I was really little."

Tonks laughed.

"Come on, Irish, we don't want to miss the match!" Tonks exclaimed and pulled Annie over towards the Weasley family. Most of them were wearing green rosettes, like Annie. Charlie, however, wasn't. When Tonks went over to speak with the twins, Annie walked over to Charlie.

"And where's your rosette?" She asked. Charlie looked at her.

"Didn't want one," He replied.

"Oh now come on, Mr Spoil Sport, get in to the mood. At these things, you have to wear your team's colour, especially the merchandise."

"Who says?"

"Me. Now, if you're not going to buy yourself a rosette, I will."

"No, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do," Annie insisted. "What type of fan would I be if I ignored someone who wasn't wearing the team's colours?"

Annie marched over to a stall, leaving a protesting Charlie. After a few minutes, she returned, holding a green rosette.

"There," She said, fixing it in place. "Much better."

The two smiled. And then, there was that awkward silence between the two. What do I do? Annie thought to herself. Do I talk to him? What should I talk about? Oh, damn your shyness, Annie. Luckily, the silence didn't last long because soon, the party began to walk up the stairs to their seats. Mr Weasley was talking to the younger ones, while Charlie had quickly begun to talk the Bill, leaving Annie with Tonks.

"So, where about are we sitting?" Annie asked.

"Top Box," Tonks replied, looking up the stairs.

"You got seats for the Top Box?" Annie exclaimed, disbelievingly.

"No, Mad Eye got us Top Box seats. So remember to thank him the next to you see him."

Annie nodded. It wasn't long before the two reached the Top Box, along with the Weasleys. Few people were already sat there, dotted around the box. One of them was a House-Elf. Annie saw Harry go over to speak to it, and he was closely followed by Ron and Hermione.

Tonks quickly bustled Annie in to a seat and quickly took the seat next to her, leaving a spare seat on the other side of Annie.

"Tonks? What are you-" Annie spluttered as she fell into her seat. "Tonks! You- Wow…" Annie breathed as when she saw the view. She stared out over the arena, her eyes drinking in everything.

"Annie!" Tonks' voice snapped Annie out of her thoughts.

"What?" Annie said, slightly dazed.

"You were saying?"

"What? Oh yeah, Tonks! What were you do-"

"Charlie!" Bill exclaimed from behind Annie. "Why don't you sit here?" Bill said, pushing Charlie into the spare seat next to Annie.

"Hey, Bill! Why don't we go get some programmes?" Tonks said.

"Great idea, Tonks!" Bill grinned. "Come on, let's go!"

The two dashed away, leaving Annie and Charlie in silence. Both were bright red, mostly from embarrassment.

"I say," A snobbish voice said from behind them. "Look at the filth they're letting sit up here. A Weasley and a Mudblood."

"Flint," Charlie growled through barred teeth. "What do you want?"

"Now, now, Weasley, play nice. How did you afford to even step in to the Top Box? Had to sell that pig sty your family call a house?"

"Shut it, Flint," Charlie snarled. Flint just laughed.

"Ha! How are you doing Ainsworth? Not retreated back into the Muggle world?"

"Flint. See your brain's still the size of a pin head then?"

"Ouch, that hurt. Finally agreed to go out with Weasley? I didn't think you were that desperate."

"Don't be such an arse, Flint," Annie glared at him. Flint's eyes went dark.

"Watch it, Mudblood," Flint threatened.

"Don't you dare call her that," Charlie hissed, his voice dark.

"Or what?" Flint challenged. Charlie rose slowly, so that he and Flint were head to head. There was a dangerous glint in Charlie's eye. Annie too stood up, her gaze switching between the two.

"Is there a problem here?" A voice said from behind. Everyone turned to look.

Tonks stood in the front, closely followed by Bill, Mr Weasley, and the rest of the Weasleys. Knowing he was beaten, Flint sent one last glare at Annie and Charlie, before stalking off. Mr Weasley bustled round, making sure everyone got to their seats, and trying to distract them from what had happened.

"Thanks," Annie whispered to Charlie while everyone else was chatting. Charlie looked down at her, slightly conflicted look on his face.

"It's fine," He replied. "I couldn't let him speak to you like that."

Annie was about to reply when a voice boomed through the arena, welcoming them all to the match. Everyone quietened down, but there was still an occasional cheer.

"Allow me to introduce," Ludo Bagman announced. "The Bulgarian Team mascots!"

A hundred tall, willowy women with white gold hair and shinning pale skin walked on to the pitch. Veela, Annie thought. The Veela started to dance, causing all the men in the stadium – with the exception of Mr Weasley and any other man who had the common sense to cover their ears – to act strangely, blank, in love expressions on their faces. Next to Annie, Charlie had his hands on the railing, looking ready to jump, dazed expression on his face. When the Veela stopped dancing, he was still frozen in that position. Sighing slightly, Annie put her hand on Charlie's shoulder and pulled him back. Almost immediately, his expression changed from dazed to confused.

"Thanks," He muttered, going slightly red.

"No problem," Annie replied quietly.

Annie felt strange, almost jealous. Why should I be jealous? She asked herself. I don't like Charlie, not in that way. I have Chris, I'm happy. Sighing, she returned to watching the match. But, in the back of her head, there was still that question. Could I be falling for Charlie Weasley?

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	27. 25th August 1994 Part 5

_**Well, the World Cup is drawing to an end. And what happened at the end? The riot! Which is this chapter! I hope you enjoy it, it's one of the longer chapters. Also, I want to thank IKhandoZatman. This person is great! They've already reviewed four times! So thank you very much! Please read and review!**_

* * *

_You can chain me, you can torture me, you can even destroy this body, but you will never imprison my mind  
- __**Mahatma Gandhi **_

* * *

**_25_****_th_****_ August 1994 Part 5 – 11:00pm (ish)_**

"Ireland! Ireland!" Tonks shouted all the way back to the tent.

"I thought you supported Bulgaria?" Annie laughed as they weaved through the crowd. The Weasleys closely followed, staying as one big group.

"Yeah, but you have to chant the winning team's name. It's, like, the rule," Tonks replied.

"I have never heard that before. Are you sure you're not making it up?" Annie asked, bumping into other happy spectators. Tonks stopped and turned to face Annie.

"Have you ever been to a Quidditch match with my Dad? If you had, you'd understand," Tonks said, and Annie just laughed.

The group soon made it back to the tent, where Mr Weasley invited the two girls in for hot chocolate. They accepted, and sat in the crowded living room, sipping hot chocolate. Everyone was chatting happily, still buzzed from the excitement of the match. After what had happen back in the arena and the strange thoughts in her head, Annie had been avoiding Charlie. Mostly because of her confusing thoughts. Once everyone had finished their drinks, Annie and Tonks headed back to their tent.

Annie bided good night to Tonks and headed to her room. When there, she quickly changed into her nightie and bed socks, throwing her clothes onto her backpack. She lay on her bed, curling up in the blankets. Slowly, her eyelids got heavier and she drifted off into sleep.

"Annie," A voice said. Someone was shaking her. "Annie, wake up!"

Groggily, Annie's eyes fluttered open. Tonks stood over her, shaking her awake. She still wearing her night clothes, her usual leather jacket thrown over her shoulders. It was still dark in the tent, with the exception of the light Tonks had produced from her wand. This told Annie she had not been asleep for long.

"Quickly Annie! Grab your jacket, we have to go help!" Tonks exclaimed.

Slightly half asleep and dazed, Annie pulled on her shoes and grabbed her jacket and her wand. Even though she was not fully awake, she could hear screams outside and knew something was wrong. She moved quickly, willing herself to wake up. When she ran out of the tent, two steps behind Tonks, she gasped.

It was chaos. Everywhere, people were running and screaming. Tents were on fire and were being trampled over in the mad dash to escape. Loud noises and drunken cheers were coming from a group of people, masked and marching through the field. What really shocked Annie was the four figures that hovered above their heads. It was Mr Roberts, the site manager, and what looked to be his wife and children.

Out of the corner of her eye, Annie saw most of the Weasleys and Harry dash out of their tent. Hermione and Ginny quickly appeared beside them. Only the older ones were fully dressed, making Annie feel slightly embarrassed by her appearance.

"Where going to help the Ministry!" Annie heard Mr Weasley shout over the noise. She heard him shout something else to the younger ones, and he, Bill, Charlie and Percy sprinted towards the masked crowd.

"Come on!" Tonks exclaimed, grabbing Annie's arm. The two tore after the elder Weasleys, wands raised.

As they neared the crowd, the two girls immediately began to send spells and hexes towards the crowd. They fell in place by the Weasleys, Annie in between Tonks and Charlie, though they were scattered around the crowd.

"Stupefy!" Annie cried, sending a stunning spell towards a masked figure, who crumpled to the ground.

As she and her fellows fought harder, the crowd of masked figures seemed to grow ever bigger. Annie sent every jinx, hex and curse she could think of at the crowd. Slowly, their numbers seemed to thin.

"Flipendo!" Annie shouted, causing a masked man to be knocked back. "Reducto!"

Annie saw the masked man next to the fallen one growl and glare at her.

"Filthy Mudblood!" He snarled. "Crucio!"

Pain flooded through every part of Annie's body. It was the worst pain she had ever felt, like every inch of her skin was being stabbed repeatedly. She fell to the floor, screaming.

"Annie!" She vaguely heard someone cry. She couldn't pinpoint who, the pain was too intense. "Pertrificus Totalus!" The voice exclaimed and the pain stopped. "Annie, are you ok?" The same voice asked, worried. Annie, slightly disoriented, sat up. Charlie was crouched next to her, his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Annie mumbled. "Just a little wobbly, that's all."

Looking slightly unconvinced, Charlie stood up, helping Annie up. Charlie seemed mostly unharmed, with the exception of the large rip in his shirt.

"No, you're hurt. You're bleeding," Charlie told her. Annie held a hand up to her head and when she saw it, she could see the blood staining her hand. There was also a large cut on her arm.

"We have to get you out of here," Charlie said.

"No. We have to stay and help people. I'm fine Charlie," Annie insisted. Charlie look like he was about to protest when a scream rang out.

"It's the Dark Mark!"

Both Annie's and Charlie heads whipped round and, sure enough, there was the Dark Mark, floating over the treetops. Around them, terrified screams rang out and the men in masks began to Disapparate.

"We have to get out of here," Charlie stated. Arms round Annie's shoulders, he guided her through the mass of partly destroyed tents, towards where others were congregated. Among the group was Bill, Tonks and Percy.

"Annie!" Tonks cried, seeing her dishevelled appearance. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Tonks," Annie reassured her. "Just a bit wobbly."

Tonks looked from Annie, in her messy state, to Charlie, who was still supporting Annie.

"Whatever you did," Tonks began. Everyone present began to cringe slightly, waiting for the explosion. "Thank you. You saved Annie."

Charlie, slightly dumbfounded, could only smile slight and nod.

"Annie!" A new voice exclaimed, coming from the crowd of Ministry officials. Annie recognised the voice.

"Chris!" She cried, and hobbled out of Charlie's grip, towards her boyfriend, who hugged her.

"Annie," Chris said quietly. "You're alright."

"Never better," Annie smiled, burying her head in his shoulder.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	28. 25th August 1994 Part 6

_**I'm back! Whoo! More reviews! Thank you! And to answer IKhandoZatman's question, yes, Annie will be in the Trizward Tournament, but you'll have to wait for more on that! Anyway, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!**_

* * *

_Envy is the art of counting the other fellow's blessings instead of your own_  
_**- Harold Coffin**_

* * *

**_25_****_th_****_ August 1994-11:45 (ish)_**

Charlie sent any and every spell he could think of at the Death Eaters. How could they torture those innocent muggles like that? Two of them were children! For Merlin's sake. Bill and Percy had disappeared, fighting the Death Eaters. Tonks and his father had also vanished, leaving Charlie duelling next to Annie. He was impressed, to say the least. He never thought someone like Annie would be capable of holding their own against Death Eaters, who were twice her size and had way more experience than her.

That was, until, he heard the curse. The Cruciatus Curse. And Annie, Annie the girl who he was desperately in love with after all these years, fell to the ground, screaming in pain.  
Indescribable fury flooded through Charlie. How dare that Death Eater hurt his Annie? He knew he would never have a chance with Annie, but that didn't stop him from loving her.

"Pertrificus Totalus!" He exclaimed, binding the man in invisible ropes. Annie stopped screaming, but was still shaking slightly.

"Annie, are you ok?" Charlie said the same words he had said all those years ago, the last time Annie's tough demur had been broken, showing a weakened girl. At first, Annie did not reply, she just shook slightly. Then, slowly, she sat up. Charlie's hand immediately went to her shoulder, to support her.

"I'm fine," Annie mumbled. "Just a little wobbly, that's all."

Charlie, however, did not believe her. It was obvious she was in pain, considering what she had just been through.

"No, you're hurt. You're bleeding," Charlie told her. Charlie watched as Annie held a hand to her head, and the blood drip on to it.

"We have to get you out of here," Charlie said. He quickly glanced round, to check for any dangers.

"No. We have to stay and help people." Annie began to protest. "I'm fine Charlie."

Charlie was about to protest against this. She clearly wasn't alright. Tonks would kill Charlie if he let her stay in this state. And Charlie was worried about Annie. The cut on her arm could get infected or – The scream broke Charlie out of his thoughts.

"It's the Dark Mark!"

Charlie's head whipped round. He noted how Annie did the same, and how her body seemed to tense. The Dark Mark hovered above the treetops, giving off an eerie green glow. Charlie had only seen pictures of it, never in person. He could hardly remember the Wizarding War, he was too young and his Mother kept him and his brothers under a tight leash. He could vaguely remember his uncles, Gideon and Fabian, from when he was really little. That is, before they were killed by Death Eaters. This was partly what fuelled his hatred towards the Death Eaters. That, and one of them had just hurt the girl he had been secretly in love with for the past ten years.

"We have to get out of here," Charlie said as the Death Eaters quickly fled from the sign of their master. His arms went round Annie's shoulders, steading her as she got up. He led her through the partly destroyed field, towards where he saw his brothers and Tonks stand.

"Annie!" Tonks cried when she saw them. Her eyes looked over her dishevelled appearance, towards Charlie. Breaking away from Tonks' questioning glance, Charlie quickly and discretely looked down at Annie. Her clothes were slightly torn, her arms and face had cuts on, and her blonde hair was a mess, sticking to her face from the blood.

"I'm fine, Tonks," Annie reassured her. "Just a bit wobbly."

Tonks looked from Annie, in her messy state, to Charlie, who was still supporting Annie. And he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Whatever you did," Tonks began. Everyone present began to cringe slightly, waiting for her reaction. Charlie began to stiffen, nervous for Tonks' next action. "Thank you. You saved Annie."

This was not the reaction Charlie was expecting. He was expecting her to react like she had in fifth year, when he had taken Annie to the Hospital Wing. Threatening to hex him. In fact, he was so shocked, all he could do was nod numbly.

"Annie!" A slightly familiar voice called. No, Charlie thought. Not now, I'm so close. Through the crowd, pushed the unmistakable figure of Chris Redmayne, Annie's boyfriend. Grinning, Annie wriggled out of Charlie's grip and ran towards her boyfriend's outstretched hands. As he watched the one girl he had ever loved run into the arms of another, Charlie realised that it didn't matter how hard he tried. She would never be his.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	29. 26th August 1994 Part 1

**_Back again, I am. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. It was really fun to write from another character's point of view. Back to Annie now though. Anyway, thank you for another review! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Awww, Annie talks to someone new! I own nothing but my OC's. Enjoy and review!_**

* * *

_Love is made by two people, in different kinds of solitude. It can be in a crowd, but in an oblivious crowd  
__**- Louis Aragon**_

* * *

**_26_****_th_****_ August 1994 – Very Early Morning_**

After the events of the night before, Annie had trouble sleeping. Hell, probably everybody has had trouble sleeping, she thought from her makeshift bed from the couch. Mr Weasley had asked Tonks and Annie to stay in the girls' tent, to keep an eye on Ginny and Hermione. Needless to say, Annie was quite happy with the request, she didn't want to send the rest of the night alone in her room.

And, so here they were. Annie was curled up in a bed of blankets on the couch, while Tonks was on the floor. Annie had only begrudgingly taken the couch because Tonks had threatened to hex her if she didn't.

"You've been hurt!" Tonks had argued. "You out of all people sure know how important rest is when you've been injured!"

So, Annie had taken the couch while Tonks slept on the floor. Ginny and Hermione were in their room, fast asleep. Tonks was snoring slightly, and Annie could hear the soft breathing of the two girls in the other room. But Annie could not sleep.

After reuniting with Chris, he walked her back to her tent. Annie wanted him to stay longer but he had to get back to work. Chris apologised over and over again, he himself didn't want to leave. But Annie understood. Work called. In fact, when she had got back to their tents, she had started fussing over everyone's injures, going into healer mode.

She immediately went to Bill, who was holding a bed sheet stained with blood to his arm. Percy was near him, clutching his bloody nose. Sighing, she summoned some bandages and began to work on their wounds. By the time Mr Weasley returned with Harry, Ron and Hermione, she had just finished fixing up Percy's broken nose. After a rather heated discussion about who cast the Dark Mark – the newcomers had reported it had been the House Elf sitting in the Top Box – Mr Weasley had shooed them all to bed.

And here Annie was, laying on the couch, unable to sleep. She considered getting her book but it was in the other tent. Sighing, she rolled over and dragged the blanket over her. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. But every time she closed her eyes, all she feel was the pain. Annie shuddered. She had never experienced the Cruciatus Curse before and it wasn't something she would want to experience again anytime soon. Aware that she was shaking slightly, Annie sighed and got up. Perhaps some fresh air and a cup of tea would help her sleep.

After making a cup of tea in the small kitchen, she quietly walked past Tonks' sleeping form and sat on the grass outside. The tents around her were mostly intact but they were mostly abandoned. Most people had fled the field, going home. Only a few had stayed back.

Annie looked up at the sky. It was a clear night, it could almost be peaceful if the events of the night hadn't occurred. She remembered a time when she was younger, her parents had taken her camping. Her Dad didn't like it, but her Mum did.

"Look at the stars, Annie," She had said. "Aren't they beautiful?"

Annie's mother was right. The stars were beautiful. She was so absorbed in watching the sky, she didn't notice the person walk up behind her.

"Hey," The person said. Annie looked up and saw Bill standing over her. "Can I sit here?"

"Yeah, sure," Annie nodded, going back to looking at the field. They sat in an awkward silence until Bill spoke again.

"Thanks for fixing up my arm," He said.

"No problem. It's kind of my job," Annie replied.

"So how's Chris? That was the first time I've seen him in, what? Five years?"

"Yeah, that's about right. He's fine. He's been busy with work lately."

Bill nodded and didn't say anything.

"And how's the restaurant?"

"Fine. Dad says that's it's been quiet lately but he's says it'll pick up soon."

"That's good."

Then, the silence returned. It was different to the silence between Annie and Charlie. That silence was always tense, as though each person had something they needed to say, but couldn't. The silence with Bill was almost relaxing. Like Bill understood.

"How are you feeling?" Bill asked, once again breaking the silence.

"A lot better. Thanks for asking," Annie replied.

"We were all really worried, you know. Especially Charlie," Bill said. Brows furrowing, Annie turned to face Bill with a confused look on her face.

"Why would Charlie be worried?" She asked.

"Because he cares about you. A lot."

"Why?"

"You're his friend," Bill replied quickly, avoiding Annie's eyes.

"Oh," Annie said, feeling disappointed? She didn't know. "I'd better get back to bed, I have work in the morning."

"Ok," Bill said. "Bye Annie. Sleep well."

"Bye Bill."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	30. 26th August 1994 Part 2

_**30 chapters! Didn't think I would get this far!**_

_**so, I'm back again. For the third time this weekend. And hopefully, since it's half term, a few more updates this week. But no promises. And, yet again, I would like to thank IKhandoZatman for reviewing again. That's seven times now, out of sixteen. The rest of you have a lot of work to do! And I couldn't describe it any better, Bill the Matchmaker! Exactly what I was going for. Enjoy this chapter and please review!**_

* * *

_There are two kinds of sparks, the one that goes off with a hitch like a match, but it burns quickly. The other is the kind that needs time, but when the flame strikes… it's eternal, don't forget that -__** Timothy Oliveira **_

* * *

**_26_****_th_****_ August 1994 – Early Evening_**

Annie sighed and flopped down on to the couch. It had been a long, tiring day. After getting back from the World Cup, Tonks immediately went to her parents' home, and Annie decided to follow suit. After numerous cups of tea – Annie lost count – and countless worried glances and questions from Andromeda, Annie went home. Well, she thought she would. She ended up doing a round trip to her Dad's, who had gotten a letter from a mysterious source asking if Annie was alright. So, obviously, she had to check in on her Dad, who was worried sick. Annie spent a good two hours in her childhood home, with her Dad fussing over her. And then, she had somehow been roped in to helping with the small, after work rush in the restaurant. Needless to say, Annie was knackered.

Propping herself up on her elbow, Annie looked round the room. The flat had changed a lot over the years since she had moved in. The walls were now a pale blue colour, opposed to the horrible 'puke-your-guts-out-snot green' colour, as Chris had described it. The floor was made up of exposed oak floor boards, covered by a warm woollen rug in front of the carpet. At first, Chris had been opposed to the rug, disliking the colour red. But, after a while, Annie had prevailed in getting the rug.

Speaking of Chris, Annie had not seen him since late last night, at the World Cup. Yes, he had sent an owl asking if she was alright, but it wasn't the same. He had clearly been home. There was a trail of evidence a mile long, from the papers carelessly strew across the coffee table, to the empty mug on the counter.

Sighing, Annie got up and began to clear up. Ever since Chris had been promoted at the end of last year, he was barely home, spending most of his time at the Ministry. Now, it pleased Annie that Chris was doing what he loved, he was good at his job. But, Annie would be lying if she didn't admit she wasn't just a little upset that she barely spent any time with Chris now. They hadn't been on a proper date for at least a month now, and Chris's absence was putting a strain on their relationship.

Annie opened the fridge, saw there was no milk, and decided it was as good an excuse as any to leave the house. Grabbing her wand, keys, and jacket, she hastily locked the door and walked down the stairs and onto Diagon Alley. There was a small shop on the street which sold everything Annie needed. She walked passed so many people, a lot of them children. Most likely shopping for school supplies. Annie took no notice of them, buried too deep in thought.

"Annie?" A voice from behind Annie brought her out of her thoughts. She turned, and saw, much to her surprise, Adam Cartwright.

"Adam?" She asked.

"Hey, Annie, how you doing?" Adam grinned.

"I'm great. How are you?" Annie smiled.

"Good, I'm fine." Adam stopped for a moment, running a hand through his hair. "Do you want to go grab a drink? So we can catch up?"

"Ok, then. Where to?"

"How about the Leaky Cauldron? It's just down the road."

"Ok. Lead the way."

After ordering their drinks, the two sat down in the table in the corner.

"So, who's the lucky woman?" Annie asked, indicating at the engagement ring on his hand. Adam chuckled, he had missed this about Annie.

"Mary Abrams, Lacey's younger sister. She was in our year at school, in Ravenclaw."

"Oh, I remember her! You two make a good couple," Annie smiled.

"Thanks. So, how are you? Still with Chris?"

"Yeah."

"How are things going?" Adam asked, causing Annie to stop for a minute.

"Good, yeah…" Adam raised an eyebrow.

"What? Are you not happy with him?"

"No! I mean yeah! I mean…" Annie stopped for a minute. "I love Chris, I really do but, I don't think I've met the right guy yet."

"I get that. When you met the right one, there's just something there that's not in everybody. That little spark. But you only find it in the one you're meant to be with," Adam said with a distant look in his eye. He shook his head and laughed. "Look at me, getting all philosophical. I'd better get going, I have packing to finish."

"Packing?" Annie said, looking confused.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you. I got offered a job in America."

"Adam! That's great news!" Annie exclaimed. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks Annie," Adam said, getting up. He went over and hugged Annie. "Stay in touch."

"I will. I hope you enjoy America."

Adam stopped, just before the door and turned back to face Annie.

"Hey, Annie? You'll find your someone soon. Don't worry about it."

Annie smiled.

"Thanks Adam."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	31. 29th August 1994

**_Whoop! Fourth update in a row! I am on fire! And more reviews! That is great! So, anyway, this is more of a filler chapter. I worked it out, this fanfic is going to be really long. But, I prefer it when they're longer, they are usually more detailed. Anyway, enjoy and review please!_**

* * *

_The best way to predict the future is to create it __** -**_**_Abraham Lincoln_**

* * *

**_29_****_th_****_ August 1994_**

As Annie walked through the dark halls of Hogwarts, she felt like something was missing. The noise of hundreds of students running through the halls, having fun and eager to learn magic. It had been four years since she had walked down these halls and yet, they hadn't changed a bit. All around her were memories of her childhood. Over there, by the third floor corridor, was where she was asked on her first date. And over there was where she had first jinxed someone, landing her a week's detention. But it was worth it.

She neared the stone gargoyle which guarded the Headmaster's office and she stopped. What had Professor Sprout said the password was? It had changed since the last time she had been here.

"Mint Humbugs," Annie smiled, liking the password.

Immediately, the large stone gargoyle jumped to one side, revealing a winding staircase. Annie walked up them, and was met with a large wooden door at the top. A bit unsure, Annie hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Come in," A voice from the other side echoed. Annie grasped the bronze door handle and opened the door into the large circular room. Professor Dumbledore sat behind a wooden desk in the centre of the room, reading some papers. He looked up when Annie walked in.

"Ah, Miss Ainsworth, it's a pleasure to see you again. Please, sit down," He said. Annie sat down on the seat on the opposite side of the desk.

"Thank you for having me, Professor," Annie said. She fiddled with her sleeve, she was very nervous.

"You're very welcome. If memory recalls, you were quite an impressive student during your school years," Dumbledore said, causing Annie to blush slightly. "Right then, to business. As part of your Healing course, you require a year's worth of work experience. Professor Sprout has asked personally, if you would be able to do that here."

"Yes sir, that's right."

"Well, in light of future events, we will be needing an extra pair of hands in the Hospital Wing this year. Do you know why?"

Annie shook her head.

"No sir. My boyfriend works in the Ministry and he did lead on that something big was happening but he wasn't allowed to say what."

"Yes, that's right. Well, Hogwarts has had the honour of being chosen to host the Triwizard Tournament, so, because of the number of students attending Hogwarts this year, Madam Pomfrey will require an extra pair of hands in the Hospital Wing. Now, I cannot think of a better person to fill in this position."

Annie's face lit up and she smiled widely.

"Really?" Annie asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, Miss Ainsworth. From the reference from your Healing course, you seem like the ideal candidate."

"Thank you, Professor."

"You're welcome, Miss Ainsworth. I will send an owl with the details soon, but I will arrange for your accommodation to be in the school."

"Thank you sir." Annie said, getting up. "I'll see you in September then."

"Good bye, Miss Ainsworth. Enjoy the rest of your summer."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	32. 1st September 1994 Part 1

_**I'm back! Whoa, 22 reviews! That is excellent! When I saw the number 22, I, ironically enough, was listening to Taylor Swift's 22. Great song! So, the game is set. Both Annie and Charlie will be at Hogwarts this year. I wonder what will happen... Oh! And in response to people not liking Chris, I have something special planned for him...Mwhahaa. But, you'll have to wait and see. Charlie won't be present for another few chapters yet, but as a compromise, a special character will be in this chapter. Disclaimer - O won nothing but my OCs. Read and review!**_

* * *

_Age appears to be best in four things; old wood best to burn, old wine to drink, old friends to trust, and old authors to read  
__**- Francis Bacon**_

* * *

**_1_****_st_****_ September 1994 – 10:15am_**

Annie was all packed and ready. Her trunk lay on her bed, with all her clothes, books and belongings all packed inside. She looked round her room and realised that it hadn't looked this empty since she moved in. Yes, her posters of the Holyhead Harpies were still up, as was her photos from over the years. But, from the lack of clothes in her wardrobe to her mostly empty bookshelf, it was like she hadn't even lived here. It was like this when she moved in. All she could think about back then was her Dad, being all alone. Now, all she could think about was how she was leaving Chris.

He understood though. When she had told him about getting the internship at Hogwarts, he was over the moon. They had had a celebratory dinner the same night, after which, Annie forgot all about her sadness about barely seeing Chris.

After finally checks to make sure she packed everything, she grabbed her bag, shrugged on her jacket and pulled her trunk out of her room. Chris was sat on the couch, with his back to Annie, pouring over some paperwork. Annie cleared her throat and she looked up.

"Annie!" He smiled. "Are you all ready?"

"Yep. All packed," Annie replied, dumping her trunk and sitting next to him. "Are you sure you're going to be alright? I could always just apperate there every day."

"No. You go stay there, they'll need you. Don't you worry about me, enjoy your time there." Chris replied, brushing a piece of hair out of Annie's face.

"Ok…But you'd better write!" Annie grinned, causing Chris to laugh.

"Ok then. I'll right every day, if you really want me to."

"Good," Annie said. Chris leaned forward, and kissed her on the lips. Annie returned the kiss, and they stayed like that, for what seemed like hours.

"Ok then," Chris said, breaking away. "You'd better get going. I don't want you to miss the train."

"Alright," Annie said and she stood up. "Don't work too hard," She teased. Chris laughed at this comment, while Annie picked up her trunk.

"Love you," Chris called.

"Love you too," Annie smiled before apperating.

Platform Nine and Three Quarters was already filled with excited students and anxious parents. Annie reminisced about the first time she had been here, when she was just eleven years old. That was ten years ago but it still felt like yesterday. She weaved through the crowds, dodging the occasional enchanted paper airplane, dragon or bird. When she reached an empty compartment at the front of the train, she hauled her trunk on to the luggage shelf. Annie sat by the window and took out her book, very much like she did ten years early. God, that makes me sound old, Annie thought. At was a different book though. Instead, she was reading _To Kill a Mocking Bird. _

Soon, all the eager students were on the train and the whistle sounded. The train began to pick up speed, leaving the train station far behind. All round the track was lush green fields, with only the occasional building in sight. Annie was too deeply entailed in her book, she didn't notice the compartment door open and someone walked in.

"Aren't you a little old to be at school?" The voice asked. Annie looked up and grinned.

"Cedric!" She cried. Annie jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Oh, it's great to see you!"

Cedric had definitely changed since the last time Annie had saw him. He had grown. A lot. Annie remembered the first time she had met Cedric. He was a small, slightly scrawny, eleven year old boy who seemed to have buckets of energy to spare. When Annie had left, he had been a gangly, uncomfortable thirteen year old, whose body seemed too small for him. Cedric had matured greatly since the last time she had saw him. Good looks and still that same crooked grin.

"It's great to see you too," Cedric replied, releasing himself from Annie's hug.

"How have you been?" Annie asked, sitting down, never letting go of his hand. Cedric sat next to her.

"Good. I'm Seeker on the Quidditch team, and Captain too."

"That's great! Have we won the Cup lately?"

"Not for a few years. So how's Healer training been?"

"It's been great. So interesting."

"So why are you back here?" Cedric asked.

"Work placement," Annie explained. "I have to do a year's work experience somewhere apart from St Mungo's."

"Cool. It's great that you're back. It must feel weird. Coming back."

"You have no idea."

Cedric grinned and his gaze went over Annie's shoulder. Annie turned and saw a pretty girl with long dark hair walk past. She stopped for a minute, saw Cedric looking at her, smiled and waved before continuing. Annie turned back and saw Cedric still looking. She shoved his shoulder, knocking him from his trance.

"Go get her," She smiled.

"Really? You don't mind me leaving?"

"Course not. Anyway, she's pretty. There'll be other boys after her so you have to get there first," Annie replied. Cedric grinned and stood up.

"See you Annie," He said.

"Bye Ced," Annie called as he walked down the corridor. Shaking her head, she returned to her book.

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	33. 1st September 1994 Part 2

_**Hey, my great readers. Yet another update! Hope you enjoy it. We see Charlie again soon, so that should be good. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and review!**_

* * *

_We are driven by five genetic needs: survival, love and belonging, power, freedom, and fun  
__**- William Glasser**_

* * *

**_1_****_st_****_ September 1994 – Evening_**

Annie sat in her seat behind the staff table and watched the Sorting. She still remembered her nervousness at being sorted, and first in the year at that. At eleven years old, she would never have imagined that ten years later, she would be sitting with the staff and would have a job at Hogwarts. It may just be temporary, but Annie's heart still swelled with pride when she thought about it.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Annie smiled as 'Cauldwell, Owen' became Hufflepuff. She vaguely wondered if he was related to Jack, a boy who was in seventh year when she was in fifth. He played keeper for the Quidditch team and had went on to work in the Ministry.

When the last student had been sorted, the feast began. Although it wasn't as good as her Dad's cooking, the cooking of the Hogwarts House-Elves was a close second. After a large helping of steak and mashed potato, as well as a large piece of chocolate cake, Annie was stuffed. Soon, all the food had been cleared away – with the exception of a few mint humbugs Annie had kept – and Professor Dumbledore began his speech.

It was similar to most years. Starting with the notice of no entry to the Forbidden Forest, continuing on to Mr Flich's endless list of banned items. Annie was positive that it had gotten even longer since she had left. But, it was Dumbledore's final annocement that cause the most uproar.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

A collective gasp went round the room. Annie, too, gasped. Quidditch couldn't be cancelled, Annie thought. It just couldn't! All around the room, everyone gaped. Annie could see Harry, Fred and George sitting by the Gryffindor table, mouths wide open. Cedric too, looked too shocked to speak from his seat by the Hufflepuff table.

"This is due," Dumbledore continued. "To an event that is starting in October."

Annie smiled. At least Quidditch was being temporarily replaced by and event that, in comparison, did seem more exciting that the Quidditch Cup. After Dumbledore had explained what it was, Annie had quickly gone away and researched everything to do with it. She understood why she would be needed this year; it was very dangerous, many people had died or been injured over the years.

The thunderous rumble from the bewitched stormy sky quickly silenced the Hall. The doors of the Great Hall were thrown open and in walked in a man with grizzled dark hair and an electric blue eye. Annie smiled as the man walked up the Hall. Tonks hadn't told her that Mad Eye had came out of retirement. She quickly realised that he must be the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Dumbledore shook Mad Eye's hand and muttered a few, inaudible words to him, before Mad Eye took a seat on the opposite side of the staff table to Annie.

Dumbledore continued with his speech, introducing Mad Eye and continued with his speech about the Tournament. Fred's outburst at Dumbledore's annocement was the highlight of the speech as most of it was Dumbledore speaking while the students drank up every word. After explaining when the guests from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would arrive, Dumbledore was nearly finished the speech.

"And, my final annocement, there will be a slight change in staffing this year. Because of the events taking place in the Castle this year, Healer Ainsworth from St Mungo's Hospital will be joining us this year. Please join me in welcoming her, and I'm sure she will do as good a job as Madam Pomfrey at looking after all of you."

The Hall burst in to polite applause. The loudest applause came from the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione from the Gryffindor table, and Cedric and the other Seventh years from the Hufflepuff table as most of them remembered Annie. From next to Annie, Madam Pomfrey nudged her to stand up. Blushing, but smiling, Annie stood up. Happiness washed over her. She was back.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	34. 2nd September 1994

_**Hope you all liked the last chapter, this will probably be the last one this weekend. I have a lot of homework that needs doing, damn my teachers. Anyway, hope you all enjoy. Please, read and review!**_

* * *

_A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination and hard work  
__**- Colin Powell**_

* * *

**_2_****_nd_****_ September 1994_**

It was strange to Annie, waking up in her new office by the Hospital Wing. She had yet to get used to her new surroundings, but thought that she would quickly get used to them. After a quick shower, she dressed in the white and red robes that Madam Pomfrey had given her. Annie definitely preferred these robes to the putrid lime green robes she had to wear at St Mungo's. If I ever open up a hospital, Annie thought, I would make sure that the Healers wore better colours than lime green. The shade of the green had many times given Annie a headache, it hurt your eyes if you stared at it too long. She much preferred her Hogwarts Healer uniform, or even the Muggle Doctor uniforms.

When she looked presentable, with her hair tied up in a neat bun, she went up to breakfast. It was still quite early, so only a few pupils were dotted around the Hall. Annie assumed that most of the teachers had already eaten and had went up to their classrooms to prepare for their lessons. So, when she got there, Annie was the only member of staff sat at the table. She helped herself to tea and a croissant, before the Daily Prophet owl swooped down. Annie paid the owl, got her paper, before the owl flew away. She propped it up against the box of cereal and began to read it.

"Yer alright there, lassie?" A gruff voice sounded from behind Annie. She turned and saw May Eye Moody standing over her, electric blue eye focused on her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Annie smiled. "Oh! I forgot to thank you for the tickets."

"Tickets? What tickets?" Mad Eye barked. Annie raised her eyebrow.

"The tickets you got me and Tonks for the World Cup?" Annie replied.

"Yes, yes. Top Box, wasn't it? Yes, yes…" May Eye trailed off. "Best be going. Lots to do."

"Ok then, Bye Mad Eye."

"And don't forget!" Mad Eye exclaimed.

"What?"

"Constant vigilance!" May Eye barked before hobbling away.

Still slightly confused by the conversation, Annie returned to her breakfast. But it was strange. Mad Eye remembered everything. Annie concluded that he was probably just getting forgetful in his age. After all, he was getting on. When Annie was finished her breakfast, there were more students sitting in the Hall. She picked up her newspaper, and left for the Hospital Wing. When she arrived, Madam Pomfrey was already there, sorting through vials of potions.

"Oh, there you are!" She smiled when she saw Annie. "Good. Now, for today, you're going to be on patient duty, while I sort up the supplies. Goodness gracious, the cupboards have gotten untidy over the holidays. Now, you just sit in the office, and wait for a student to come."

She ushered Annie into the office and sat her down in the chair.

"There's some paperwork for you to do, in the meantime." Madam Pomfrey called as she left.

Sighing, Annie picked up a quill and began to fill out what seemed to be endless sheets of paperwork. Sure enough, that day there were at least six students who dropped in, with injures ranging from cold to minor scratches from Care of Magical Creatures Classes. Needless to say, when dinner time came and Madam Pomfrey allowed her to go up, Annie was grateful.

Although it was a lot less stressful than St Mungo's, and she was enjoying it, the day had passed quite slowly. However, Madam Pomfrey assured her that it would get busier as the school year progressed. Annie, still dressed in her uniform, headed down to the Great Hall. She decided to take the quicker route, choosing to go down the Grand Staircase. It was there, she saw Mad Eye levitating what appeared to be a pure white ferret. Several students around Mad Eye, including Harry and Ron, were laughing while Hermione stood with an expression that seemed torn between amusement and worry.

Professor McGonagall quickly appeared and Annie decided it would probably be best if she went to help. She got there just as the ferret changed back into an arrogant, yet terrified, looking blonde haired boy who looked around the same age as Harry, Ron and Hermione. Professor McGonagall was in the middle of lecturing Mad Eye. Mad Eye's electric blue eye whizzed up and lingered on Annie. When Professor McGonagall saw Annie, she half smiled.

"Healer Ainsworth, it's good that you're here. Please will you take Mr Malfoy up to the Hospital Wing to check that he is alright?"

Annie nodded, but the boy – Malfoy – mumbled something about being fine. Professor McGonagall's lips drew in to a thin line and she turned to May Eye and told him to take Malfoy to Professor Snape's office. Annie began to walk towards the Hall, but to Slytherin boys blocked her. One of them, who looked very much like a gorilla, mumbled something about beginning bitten by a Flobberworm in Care of Magical Creatures.

"Don't be stupid, Flobberworms don't have teeth so they can't bite you!" Annie exclaimed. "And if you were injured, then why didn't you go to the Hospital Wing after your lesson?"

And with that, Annie walked off into the Hall, leaving two gobsmacked Slytherins in her wake. She heard a group of students snigger; probably Harry, Ron and Hermione. From out of nowhere, Professor McGonagall appeared next to her.

"Good job," She said. "Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle are the two biggest hypochondriacs you will ever meet. They will do anything to get Hagrid into trouble so watch out for them."

Annie nodded, and as Professor McGonagall walked away, Annie realised that Professor McGonagall was probably one of the best teachers she had the privilege of working along side.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	35. 31st October 1994

_**I'm back! And more reviews! So, first, I want to apologise in advance. Why, you may ask? Well, from now till the end of May, I have exams. Why is this a problem? I'll tell you. My teachers seem to think that giving us a seemingly endless heap of homework and revision exercises between now and May is the only way that we'll do good. I know on results day I will be thankful for this, but at the moment, I'm not. Oh, and my Health and Social coursework is really stacking up. Stupid teachers... Anyway, I've worked out this story is going to be long. Like REALLY long. The start of Order of the Phoenix sees about 60 chapters. Also, major story twist coming up! Hope you will like it. Well, until tomorrow. Read and please review!**_

* * *

_True friends stab you in the front_  
_**- Oscar Wilde**_

* * *

**_31_****_st_****_ October 1994_**

After the arrival of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students, and the unveiling of the Goblet of Fire, Annie was preparing for a busy day. She had a feeling that some students – she knew which ones – would probably come up with some hair-brained scheme to try and get into the Tournament. It wasn't long before the first patients began to drop in. After already treating two students, the third and fourth students came up to her. Annie couldn't help it, and burst out laughing at the sight of them.

There before her, still towering over her, was Fred and George, looking a lot like copies of Dumbledore. Even with brilliant grey beards that would put Father Christmas to shame, they were still identical carbon copies of each other. The other's doppelganger. Through fits of laughter, Annie held up her hand to her mouth, to try and calm herself. I must look so unprofessional, she thought. But still, this was probably the single funniest moment of her entire career.

Still glaring down upon Annie, Fred and George wore the same, surprisingly angry, expressions. They clearly weren't amused. However, their friend who stood behind them, Lee Jordan, clearly found it hilarious and was howling with laughter.

"You think this is funny?" One of the twins – probably Fred – asked. Annie held up her hand, unable to speak.

Looking between the laughing Lee, and Annie, who was struggling to keep her giggles in, the twins soon started laughing. After a few minutes of laughter, Annie finally calmed herself down.

"Ok, Ok," She said. "Come on, I've got a job to do. Sit yourselves down on those beds over there. Lee, do you want to head up to your lesson?"

Lee left, and Annie ushered the twins on to a set of empty beds and went to the store cupboard to get the correct potion. When she returned, they were sitting on the same bed, discussing something Annie couldn't hear.

"Let me guess, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Annie asked, raising her eyebrow. The twins jumped up, looking sheepish.

"Please don't tell Mum," Fred asked.

"Yeah, she'll kill us if she finds out," George added.

"Please?" The said in unison, using surprisingly convincing puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Annie sighed. "But when she finds out, I was not part of it!"

She gave them each a glass of potion, which they begrudgingly drank – after a stern look from Annie. After the beards quickly shrank, Annie sent them on their way to lessons. Or, at least, she hoped they went to their lessons. After them, no other students came in so it was a rather slow day for Annie.

Soon, it was time for the Halloween feast. After a feast last night to welcome the guests, Annie didn't feel like eating much so just eat a small bit, to be polite. She chatted with her fellow members of staff; having a very interesting conversation with Hagrid about Thestrals.

Dumbledore stood forward, and began with his speech. The Goblet shone, bursting in to flames occasionally. He drew the first name – Durmstrang – and applause sounded through the room. Of course, it would have been Viktor Krum. Even Annie could have told you that. Viktor Krum, however, seemed unfazed by his selection, and instead, slouched off into the small chamber where the champions had to go. The Beauxbatons champion, Fleur Delacour, seemed very pleased with her choosing, gracefully gliding down the Hall. Her slivery blonde hair was elegantly thrown over her shoulder and she smiled sweetly. At the Ravenclaw table, Annie could see a number of Beauxbatons girls in tears for not being selected.

The Goblet of Fire turned red again, and a slip of parchment flew out. Dumbledore caught it with ease. Every Hogwarts student and member of staff held their breath. This was it.

"And the Hogwarts Champion," Dumbledore said loudly. "Is Cedric Diggory!"

Like Professor Sprout, Annie was one of the first to burst into applause for the Hogwarts' Champion. Every Hufflepuff gathered round their table shot up, screaming and cheering. Most of them surged towards Cedric, clapping him on the back and shaking his hand. Annie caught Cedric's eye and he grinned widely at her. Annie rolled her eyes, but still smiled.

Dumbledore resumed speaking, congratulating the champions but Annie was barely listening. Although she was worried for her friend, she was still pleased for him. And proud. Other Houses thought Hufflepuff was the less talented house, but that was wrong. Hufflepuff had produced the fewest Dark wizards, was extremely loyal, and had produced wizards like Newt Scamander, who was a very famous Magizoologist. But, with Cedric being chosen, it was finally a chance to prove to the world that Hufflepuff was just a good a house as the others.

In her thoughts, Annie's gaze fell upon the Goblet of Fire. It had stared to produce red flames again. Strange, Annie thought, it shouldn't be doing that. By now, everyone, even Dumbledore, was looking at the Goblet, with expressions mixed from confusion and misunderstanding. A fourth piece of parchment flew out and, like the others, Dumbledore caught it swiftly. He stared at the parchment in shock and was silent. Everyone was. All eyes were on Dumbledore, everyone was holding their breath. You could hear a pin drop in the silence. At last, Dumbledore called out in a strained voice;

"_Harry Potter."_

Every eye turned to Harry. Annie could see him going ready, and looking shocked. No one clapped. This wasn't right. There was only supposed to be three champions, not four. Annie realised that Harry couldn't have put his name in the Goblet, it was way beyond the power of a fourteen year old boy. Someone planned this. But who? After Dumbledore called Harry's name again, the boy in question shakily made his way down the hall. Annie felt sorry for the boy, he clearly had no idea how this had happened and was just as shocked as everyone else. The next few weeks would be hard on Harry so Annie hoped that his friends would help him through.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	36. 22nd November 1994

_**Second update. Yeahy, more reviews! And, nearly 10,000 reads! So, thanks for all the lovely reviews, please keep them coming. Also, can anyone guess when Annie will finally reveal her feelings for Charlie? Believe me, it's a bumpy road for her. Anyway, read and enjoy! P.S. longest chapter yet. Just saying, I expect more reviews for this one.**_

* * *

_Love one another and help others to rise to the higher levels, simply by pouring out love. Love is infectious and the greatest healing energy  
__**- Sai Baba**_

* * *

**_22_****_nd_****_ November 1994_**

"Annie!" A voice called from the Hospital office.

"Coming!" Annie shouted back, putting away the spare bandages. She had just finished treating a third year, who had burned his hand in Potions. Annie walked into the office and saw Madam Pomfrey sitting behind the desk, flicking through a report.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey?" Annie smiled.

Madam Pomfrey looked up and smiled.

"Annie. Please, sit down," She said, gesturing to an empty chair. Annie did, and turned to look at the Matron.

"Annie, how is Mr Andrews?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"All bandaged up and on his way to lunch," Annie replied.

"Good, good. Now, I called you here to discuss what will happen over the next few days," Madam Pomfrey began. "The First Task is tomorrow and we have to be on hand in case of emergencies. Now, the first task involves dragons, heavens know why they choose them. If they get loose, they could kill half the school!" She exclaimed, clearly annoyed. "Anyway, I want you to head down there, check up to see how the Dragonologists are doing."

"Ok, Madam Pomfrey," Annie said, getting up.

"Oh, and Annie!" Madam Pomfrey called. Annie turned round.

"Yes?"

"Remember to take plenty of bandages and potions. My guess is that some of them will have already injured themselves."

"Ok," Annie replied, leaving the room.

After throwing all the bandages she thought she would need into a bag, Annie walked out of the Hospital Wing and down the front steps. When she past Hagrid's Hut, she saw him outside, teaching a class of third years. Annie smiled and waved at him; she had always liked Hagrid and his love of interesting, if somewhat deadly, creatures.

The Forbidden Forest was dark, even for the daytime. Wand out, just in case, Annie cautiously walked through the forest. She was on edge, she had only been to the forest a few times in her life – on the sly, though, students weren't allowed in. But she had been told about the dangers that lurked deeper in the forest. Unfortunately, the dragon pavilion was quite far into the forest so Annie had a long, spine tingling walk.

A large tent was pitched in the middle of the clearing. But that was not what Annie was focused on. Four enormous, scaly dragons, fenced in to a large pavilion, all roaring with cascades of fire erupting from their mouths. Each dragon was a different colour; one was silvery blue with long, pointed horns; one was emerald green, smooth scaled; another scarlet red, with golden scales that reflected in the light; and the final dragon was coal black, with eerie amber eyes and bronze horns. Sharp looking spikes protruded from the last dragon's tail and it definitely looked like the most vicious dragon there. Swedish Short-Snout, Welsh Green, Chinese Fireball and the Hungarian Horntail. Annie identified each dragon easily. She had read about them, but this was the first time she'd ever seen a dragon in person.

"Healer Ainsworth?" A voice asked from behind. Annie turned and saw a middle aged man with thinning brown hair and muscled arms that had numerous burns and blisters on them.

"Yeah, that's me," Annie replied. The man visibly relaxed.

"Thank Merlin. It's great that you're here now, we've already had half a dozen injures because of that bloody Horntail… Anyway, my name's Neil, I'm the Head Dragonologist around here," He said, holding out his hand. Annie shook it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Please, call me Annie."

"'Course. Come on, I'll show to the medi-bay," Neil said, leading Annie towards the large tent.

Inside, it was similar to the tent Annie and Tonks had stayed in at the World Cup. Bigger on the inside. The main room was some kind of rec room, with comfy looking couches and a roaring fire in the grate on the far side. It was two stories; with a railed off landing up above, and there were numerous doors leading to what Annie assumed would be bedrooms.

"Canteen's over there," Neil said, pointing to another door on the ground floor. "And through here-" Neil pushed a curtain partition open. "-Is the medi-bay."

The medi-wing was a long room, lit with natural light coming from the windows. The room was split; the first half was open and airy and was obviously to be used as a waiting room. The far half of the room was split in to little cubicles by the curtain partition.

"And here we are," Neil said, looking round the room. "I can't tell you how good it is to have a Healer here now."

"Is there many injured?" Annie asked.

"Nothing to serious but about half a dozen. Mostly burns though, so easily enough healed."

Annie nodded, her eyes studying the room.

"So, is it alright to leave you to get set up?" Neil asked.

"Yes, of course," Annie smiled. "I'll set up in the first cubicle and you can just send people in."

"Great. I'll leave you to it then."

The cubicle was surprisingly roomy, fitting in a bed, a table and even a cabinet filled with medical supplies. Annie emptied the bag, restocking the cabinet, when she heard the first patient walk in. She turned round.

"Hello, my name is -" Annie stopped abruptly. "Charlie?"

Sure as the sky was blue, Charlie Weasley stood in front of her, down to the last freckle. His expression mirrored Annie's, a mixture of surprise, shock and confusion.

"Hey, Annie," Charlie said unsurely, his eyes glancing all over the room.

"Um, hi Charlie. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, it was a bit of a last minute thing."

Annie nodded and they both stood there, in an awkward silence.

"So, what's happened?" Annie asked, breaking the ice.

"Oh, just a burn. I think its fine though! Don't know why I came, it's not even that bad-" Charlie said hurriedly. He made for the door but Annie quickly grabbed his arm.

"Charlie! This looks really bad! Here, sit on the bed," Annie said, fussing over the wound.

"Seriously, it's fine!" Charlie exclaimed. "It looks worse than it is."

Annie sent him a glare, which quickly silenced him.

"Bed. Now." She said firmly, grabbing bandages and potions. Reluctantly, Charlie sat on the bed, while Annie dressed the wound.

"How's that feel?" Annie asked.

"Good. Almost nice," Charlie replied. Annie focused on the wound, mostly ignoring Charlie. "There. That should do it."

"Are you watching the First Task tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. But mostly I'll be in the tent, treating the injures. Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm on hand in case the dragons break loose."

"Well, let's hope that doesn't happen."

Soon, the wound was bandaged up nicely. Charlie stood up, and made a beeline for the door. Before he reached it, however, he stopped.

"Hey, Annie?" He said, looking back at her. Annie looked up from packing away the bandages.

"Yeah?"

Charlie stood there for a moment, shifting uncomfortably.

"See you tomorrow," He said, his gaze breaking away from Annie's.

"Ok, see you then," Annie smiled. Charlie managed a grin before leaving quickly. But Annie felt strange. Just for a minute. She had saw something in his eyes. For a moment, it looked like he hadn't finished speaking. And for a second, Annie didn't want him to leave.

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	37. 24th November 1994

_**Whoa! 10,000 views! Just great! Anyway, more Annie x Charlie in this chapter. Bit of fluff really. So, hopefully I'll update again tomorrow. Oh, and thank you for the lovely reviews! Thanks for predicting the future but you're not all the way there! I'll give you a few hints. Annie will be with Charlie but the end of 1995 (mid-way through Order of the Phoenix), MAJOR plot twist with Barty Crouch, and a LOT of drama. Can anyone guess what? Enjoy and review!**_

* * *

_I don't ever really notice when guys are hitting on me. I'm oblivious. _ _**- Krista Allen**_

* * *

_**24**__**th**__** November 1994 Part 1**_

Annie sat in the tent, waiting and bored. It was the day of the first task and she was waiting for the event to begin. She had just finished organising the potions and balms Madam Pomfrey thought they would need; nearly all of them were designed to work with burns. Annie sighed, until the first task started, it was going to be a boring day. Outside the tent, she could hear the roars of the dragons over the noise of the hundreds of chattering spectators. However, the noise of her grumbling stomach drowned out everything.

"Hungry?" A voice from behind asked, causing Annie to jump in surprise. She turned and saw Charlie standing in the doorway, sheepish grin on his face.

"Charlie! What are you doing here?" Annie asked smiling.

"Well," Charlie said, walking into the makeshift office. "We've just finished putting the dragons into the enclosure and were given half an hour for lunch. I couldn't find you so I thought you'd be in here. I also thought you'd be hungry, so I brought this." He said, holding up a bag.

"You brought lunch?" Annie smiled.

"Yep. I've got chicken and stuffing sarnies, butterbeer, apples, grapes and the best caramel shortbread the Hogwarts kitchen has to offer."

Annie sat there, slightly shocked. Her mouth hung up slightly. Charlie set the basket on the table and sat down.

"What?" Charlie asked when he looked at her.

"Thi-This is all my favourite food," Annie said in disbelief. Charlie shrugged.

"Didn't know. Must have been a luck guess," He said quickly, looking anywhere but Annie's eye. Annie just shrugged it off and picked up a sandwich.

"This is good," She commented. She turned to look at Charlie, who had a mouthful of sandwich.

"What?" He mumbled, through a mouthful. Little bits of sandwich sprayed out. Annie put her hand on her mouth to stifle a laugh, but it when Charlie looked at her, mouth wide, distant look in his eye, it just slipped out.

"What's so funny?" Charlie asked, swallowing the last bite.

"Just you!"

Charlie grinned.

"Am I just that funny?" He asked, while Annie was in fits of laughter. She nodded, between laughs. "Well, I'll make you laugh more!"

Before Annie realised what was going on, Charlie's hands reached her middle and he started tickling her.

"Charlie!" Annie shrieked, in between fits of laughter. "Knock it off! I'm ticklish!"

"Really?" Charlie asked. He began tickling her even more.

"Nah!" Annie exclaimed. "Charlie Weasley, you are so dead!"

"What's going on here?" A voice asked.

Immediately, Annie sat up, pushing Charlie's hands away.

"Madam Pomfrey!" She exclaimed breathlessly.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Charlie smirk slightly. She made a mental note to get back at him later.

"Annie, you can go watch the first part. I'll only call for you if I need you," Madam Pomfrey said. She turned to look at Charlie. "And you, Mister Weasley, I think your colleagues are looking for you."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll- I'll just be on my way," Charlie said quickly, face reddening. He shot out of the room, avoiding Madam Pomfrey's gaze.

"Right, then," Annie said quickly. "I'll clear up and go-"

"Annie," Madam Pomfrey said. Annie turned to look at the woman. "Go have some fun. Charlie seems like a nice boy." Madam Pomfrey said knowingly.

"W-We're not like that!" Annie said quickly. "We're just friends, that's all!"

Madam Pomfrey just gave her pointed look.

"I was young too, once Annie," She said.

Annie, with her face nearly Weasley red, quickly scurried from the tent.

Charlie was waiting just outside the tent, talking to Ron and Ginny. The two younger Weasleys left, Ginny smiling sweetly at Annie before she did.

"Well, that was awkward," Annie said, joining Charlie.

"Yeah, kinda. Do you want to go grab a seat?" Charlie said, looking down at her.

"Ok, but I'll have to stay near to the tent."

Charlie nodded and led the way to the seats in the large arena. Most of the seats were already filled, but the two managed to get good seats.

Cedric was up first. He walked in to the enclosure, looking slightly green. Annie caught his eye and gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back weakly, but still looked nervous. Annie could hardly blame him. He was the first one up, and had virtually no idea what he was up against. At least he didn't have the Horntail; Annie pitted the person who had to go up against that.

The Swedish Short-Snout roamed round the arena, oblivious to Cedric's presence. Cedric stood there for a minute, looking like he was contemplating on what to do. He took cover behind a large rock, easily bigger than he was. He kept shooting glances around the rock, at the nest of eggs the Dragon stayed close too.

"The Champions have to get the golden egg from the nest of eggs," Charlie explained quietly. "It'll have a clue about the next task."

Annie nodded and her attention back to Cedric. He was muttering a spell at a nearby rock, casting quick glances at the dragon. Suddenly, the rock turned into large, collie dog. Cedric grinned, and tossed a stone for the dog to chase. The dog quickly followed it, leaving the cover of the rock. The dragon easily saw it, and roared, smoke erupting from its nostrils.

Cedric silently slid round the other side of the rock, out of the dragon's view. He had nearly reached the golden egg when the dragon quickly decided that it didn't want the dog and turned to the nest. Cedric had barley grabbed the egg when the dragon let out a torrent of fire. Some of it hit Cedric.

Annie grabbed Charlie's hand tightly as half of the flames engulfed Cedric. She could faintly hear Cedric's moan of pain. He quickly reappeared, mostly unharmed with the exception of the large burn down the side of his face. Annie let out a sigh of relief, happy that her friend wasn't too badly harmed.

"Can I have my hand back?" Charlie's voice brought her attention back to reality. Annie realised just how tightly she was holding his hand.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed, quickly realising her hand. She noted how Charlie's hand slightly lingered for a minute. "I have to go, Madam Pomfrey will need me-"

"Annie?" Charlie said. Annie looked up at him, into his deep blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"D-Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" He asked, almost hopeful.

Annie smiled.

"Alright then. As friends, right?"

Charlie's smiled faltered slightly, but he quickly recovered.

"Yeah. Of course. Just friends."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	38. 10th December 1994

**_What up, my great readers? Aren't you lucky? Charlie Chapter! The date that's not a date! Hope you all enjoy it. Also, IMPORTANT QUESTION! I really need someone to answer this. Should I split this into another book at the beginning of Order of the Phoenix? If so, what could I call it? Please, I really need an answer. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Please read and review!_**

* * *

_If only the strength of the love that people feel when it is reciprocated could be as intense and obsessive as the love we feel when it is not, then marriages would be truly made in heaven **- Ben Elton**_

* * *

**_10th December 1994_**

She said yes. Annie Ainsworth agreed to go with Charlie Weasley to Hogsmeade. Although Charlie knew it wasn't a date, it was just as friends, he still felt giddy with excitement every time he thought about it. Not that he would tell anyone though; if his brothers got wind of him acting like a little girl in love, he would never hear the end of it.

He checked his watch for the fifth time that morning. Nine forty five. He was meeting Annie in the Entrance Hall at ten. Merlin, he was nervous. Did he look nervous? He quickly looked in the mirror. His face wasn't red, which was one thing. Did he look alright? Wearing his cleanest jeans with his red Weasley jumper with a large yellow 'C' on it. He didn't look to casual, did he?

Deciding that it was too late change, Charlie quickly grabbed his jacket and left the room. The Entrance Hall was mostly empty, with the exception of a few lingering students who were waiting to meet up with friends to go to Hogsmeade. He waved at all of his brothers and Ginny as they passed; the twins grinning widely and making kissing noises as they passed. Charlie rolled his eyes and tried to brush it off but he could feel his face redden slightly.

"Charlie?" Charlie looked round and saw Annie standing behind, smiling sweetly.

"Hey, Annie," Charlie said with a goofy grin.

Annie smiled widely and Charlie took in her appearance. Her curly blonde hair was tied back in a side plait, her head covered with a dark red hat. She was wearing dark wash jeans, brown boots, a warm looking wool coat and a pretty grey scarf with a fox knitted on it. Her bag was slung over her shoulder and she was pulling a pair of gloves on.

"Ready?" She asked.

Charlie nodded and they began the walk down to the village. They talked and chatted about trivial things; Quidditch and dragons; school and the Tournament. Charlie tried to steer the topic away from anything that would give away his feelings for Annie. Although he couldn't change his feelings for her, he understood she was in a serious relationship. She would never go for him.

"Where do you want to go first?" Annie asked, snapping Charlie from his thoughts.

"Oh, um…Do you want to go grab a coffee?" He said.

"Ok, where from?"

"Umm…." He said, stopping in front of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. He really hated this shop but Annie might like it. "Here?"

Annie looked at the shop, with a fervent look of abhor, mixed with shock and disgust.

"It looks like Cupid threw up," She stated bluntly. Charlie relaxed slightly; she wasn't one of those girly girls who loved the colour pink.

"How about we go to the Three Broomsticks instead?" Charlie said.

"Yes. Definitely. Hell, I'd rather go to Hog's Head than that Tea Shop."

Charlie laughed, albeit a little unsurely. They made their way to the pub, Charlie leading the way. The two found a table in the crowded room, a small round one in the corner of the room. The room itself was packed with Hogwarts students and staff alike, some of which (the twins) kept shooting Charlie knowing glances. Thankfully, however, Annie did not see them.

"Hi, Rosmerta," Annie greeted as the landlady came over to take their orders.

"Hello, Annie. What can I get you?"

"Just a butterbeer, please. Charlie, what do you want?"

"Charlie Weasley?!" Madam Rosmerta exclaimed. She turned to face Charlie. "It's been a while! How's working with the dragons?"

"Good, great. How are you doing?" He asked politely.

"I'm fine thank you. What are you having?"

"Just a butterbeer too, please."

Rosmerta nodded, sent a knowing smirk to Charlie, before bustling away.

"That's a blast from the past," Charlie said, turning back to Annie.

"Yeah, this the first time you've been back since you left school?" Annie asked.

"Yep. And it hasn't changed a bit."

Annie smiled, before placing her bag on the table.

"Are you going to the school reunion next week?" She asked, looking through her bag.

"Yeah, I think so. It'll be nice to catch up with people. Are you?"

"Yeah. Me and Tonks are going together, but Chris can't make it."

They'd arrived there. The awkward topic Charlie so desperately hoped they could avoid. The topic of Chris Redmayne.

Charlie hated Chris with a passion. Not only because he was the reason that Annie couldn't be with him, but because he was an annoying, pompous bighead who could give Percy a run for his money on being the next Minister of Magic. He was arrogant, caring for no one but himself, but at the same time convincing everyone that he was their best friend.

Chris hated Charlie back though. Charlie knew this. It was obvious. In their final year of school, Charlie secretly recruited Fred and George to help prank the self-centred, big headed, Head Boy. Unfortunately, Chris had put one and one together and concluded that the Weasley's were behind his amazing transfiguration into a Canary. In front of the whole school. Charlie secretly knew that it was Annie who dissuaded Chris from giving the Weasley brothers detention for the rest of their school lives.

Across the table, Annie was rummaging through her bag, pulling various items out. A hairbrush here, a book on healing there. The strangest thing she pulled out was the latest edition of the Quibbler, which surprised Charlie. He hadn't pegged her as the type to read the slightly lunatic magazine. At last, Annie pulled out her purse.

"Finally!" She cried. "I knew I put it in here!"

She went to get some money out of it, when Charlie held up his hand.

"I've got this," He said.

"What? No, I don't mind paying."

"No, seriously. I'll pay. I want to."

Annie looked at him for a minute, studying his face. She shrugged and put her purse back in her bag.

"Suit yourself. Thanks anyway."

There was an awkward silence as the two sipped their drinks.

"So, the Quibbler?" Charlie questioned. Annie blushed slightly.

"Yeah, well…I know people say it's full of rubbish but I find it interesting."

"You find articles on make believe creatures interesting?" Charlie asked, eyebrow raised slightly.

"You don't know if they're not real. Muggles don't believe in wizards and magic, and yet here we are. Just because people don't believe something exists, doesn't mean it doesn't."

Charlie nodded. She posed a good point. The two continued to talk until dinner time, when Annie had to get back to work. Charlie walked her back to the Hospital Wing, making jokes all the way. He then went back to the tent where he was staying. With a contemplating look on his face, he sat down to write a letter to the brother you would least expect him to.

_Dear Percy,_

_Hope you're doing alright. Don't be working too hard! Anyway, I know this is a weird request but I was wondering if you could tell be a little about what Chris Redmayne is like?_

He smiled as he wrote the letter, laughing at Percy's probably reaction. He made note to subscribe to the Quibbler when he was finished. After all, just because people think something doesn't exist, doesn't mean it doesn't.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


End file.
